


RWBY smut stories

by Drarnegas



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futa, M/M, Smut, all kinds of smut and I not tagging every goddamn thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 26,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Here will be all the major RWBY stories I have done will be posted or hopefully all of them before tumblr remove my page.





	1. Chapter 1

Team CFVY was making the final checks for their live streaming, they had been doing this ever since there first year at Beacon and people love it. People especially love seeing Velvet getting fuck and tonight it would be her and Fox doing it.

“Right all set, here we go. Welcome good students of Beacon for another live stream, to nights lover is our bunbun Velvet and Fox.” Coco said as the camera show the two was already getting it going with kissing and groping around. Velvet was rubbing Fox bulge through his underwear while he pinch her nipples and teasing her pussy. The camera zoom in on the wet spot forming in Velvet´s panties and zoom out as Fox stood up and pull his boxer of and let his cock out. Velvet lick her lips as she grab the 10 inch cock and stroke it before she lick the cock head and around it. Fox moan and pet her head as Velvet kept worship that cock rubbing her face against getting coat in saliva and spit. She spit on his cock and stroke it making it some what lube, she then took a deep breath and took most of Fox cocks deepthroating him as good as she could. After awhile Velvet gave up and started to bob up and down on his cock instead, jerking what of his cock that she could´t take in her mouth.  
Fox was loving this and wanted more and so he took hold on Velvet´s head and push her down to he base and started to face fuck her hard making her gag a little. Velvet reach down to her pussy and started to finger herself hard making her juice leak onto the floor. As time went on Fox went rougher with Velvet holding her down at his base before he let her go and she took some heavy breathing.

“Fu,,,fuck me hard Fox” Velvet said as she kiss and lick his balls before Fox push her down on to the bed. He kiss her while he remove her wet panites and put her into a mating press and push his cock into her pussy and started to fuck her. Meanwhile Coco was fingering herself and jerking Yatsuhashi cock at the same time, the taller man was busy making sure that the feed went alright, so he appreciated that Coco was giving him some pleasure as well. Back at Fox and Velvet they were once again kissing as Fox pounded into his lover for the night, Velvet wrap her legs and arm around his back pulling him down hard and holding her there. She came shortly after and moan into Fox mouth, Fox kept going until he came as well. Once they both stop cumming Fox pull out and smack Velvet´s tits making her moan a little before he shove her down his cock again and really went to town with face fucking her. Velvet was gaging and drooling, tear ran down her eyes ruin her make up as Fox held her against his base cutting her air off. Velvet´s face went red as she was let go and cough a little before she was force down again Fox´s cock again. She came again harder this time but she just let Fox use her like she was a toy and she loved it as her eyes rolled up her skull before Fox hilted inside her and came into her throat filling her up with cum making her checks bulge as she try to swallow but it was to much as cum shot out of her nose.

For the rest of the night Fox and Velvet went rougher with there love making, they spit and choke each other. Dirty talk directly into the camera and even spiting on it, when they were done Velvet look like she was a cum drunk whore while Fox look like he had run a marathon full sprint, he was spent and was just lying on the bed and panted. Coco and Yatsuhashi had cum several times as well and their equipment was covering in cum and pussy juice.  
“Well hope you guess enjoy this, until next time bye


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby was sneaking on her toes down the stairs as she was trying to make as little noise as possible, she was going to a party that one of Yang´s friend was throwing, and she really wanted to go. But she knew that her mother and father wouldn’t aloud her to go, especially her mother would not let her go. As she got down to the base of the stairs she looks around and breath out that she didn´t see anyone, she continues to tip toe towards the door she was almost out of here.  
“And where do you think that are going young lady.”  
Ruby froze as she turns around and saw her mother Summer standing behind her, where was she just a min ago. Summer didn´t look very happy as she was standing there looking up and down on her daughter choose of clothing.

“Care to tell my why your dress like Yang when ever she is going to a party.”  
“Eh, well you see I was kind of on my way to one of Yang´s friends, since there would be a party an-  
“You are not going anywhere dress like that Ruby, your practical begging young boys too sleep with you dress like that.”   
“Well maybe it is because I want them to sleep with me, I am teenager I´m going to have sex someday. Why can´t you and dad just let me have some fun like Yang.”  
Because your still too young compare with Yang and we weren´t exactly happy with her once we found out that she had been sleeping with boys behind our back 2 years ago now weren’t we.”  
“True but you never let me go out or hang with my friends late at night. Is there a wonder that I´, trying to sneak out.”  
“Ruby I see and understand what you mean but your father and I just want´s the best for you.”

“Then please just let me go out this one time, please.”  
“No.”  
Ruby realising that her mother wouldn’t listen to her decided to just go for it, she sprinted the last few feets to the door hoping to get out. But she got tackle to the ground and pin down by Summer.  
“Let me go”  
“NO”  
Ruby tried her hardest to got out of her mothers arms but it was to no avail, the more she struggle the more she grind her ass against Summer´s crotch which only serve to make Summer hard.  
“RUBY STOP STRUGGELING.”   
“Not until you let me go to the party.” Ruby said as continue to struggle.  
Summer couldn´t take it anymore she had been pent up all month and now that her youngest sexy daughter was grinding her ass against her cock she needed to fuck someone and why not her daughter since she already had her pin down. She move Ruby´s arms to over her head and held them with one hand while moving her other hand and pull down Ruby´s pants and panties quickly before she did with her own. Ruby stop struggling as she froze in fear at the thought what was about happen.  
“Ehe mom what ar-

“You said that you wanted to have sex tonight, well I going to give you the fucking of your life sweet heart.” Summer said as she push her cock inside Ruby´s ass stretching it out as she went balls deep moaning at how good it felt in both how tight Ruby´s ass was and how good it felt taking her anal virginity.  
Ruby´s mouth just open but know sound came out of it, her brain couldn´t understand what was happening her mother was raping her and she didn´t know what to do. Summer started to fuck Ruby slowly at first but then went harder and harder getting rougher with her, slapping her ass every now and then.  
“Such a great fucking ass my daughter has.” Summer said to Ruby as she just continues to pound her daughter´s ass not caring of her well being. She hooks her arm around Ruby´s throat and choke her lightly making her daughter drool a little. 

“M..mo,,mom,,,pp,,,ple,,please stop” Ruby plead to her mother which just ignored her and instead stood up while still being inside her ass and was now fucking her in a standing position. She releases her grip on Ruby´s hand so that she could pull down the rest of her pants and panties until they were on the floor. Ruby tried to use her hand to remove the grip her mother had on her throat, but she was too weak to do anything. Summer on the other hand lifted Ruby´s legs so that they were in a full nelson position, now she could fuck Ruby even harder and better.  
“I´m not going to stop until l shoot all of my cum inside you,” Summer said as she gave a few more thrust inside Ruby before cumming inside Ruby´s ass filling it and her stomach up with cum as Summer´s balls pump their thick white goo inside her daughter. For 3 min Summer did nothing but cum inside her daughter before she stop, Ruby now thought that this was over but that was not the case. Summer push her daughter down to the floor so that she was face to face with that cock that was just inside in her ass, before she could do anything Summer force her to take all of her cock down to her base. As Summer held her daughter at the base of her cock she moans and stroke Ruby´s hair.

“Such a good cock sucker you are sweety, l should have done this earlier.” Summer said before she started to face fuck Ruby hard.   
She pull her all the way to the tip and then slam her back down to the base, she repletely did this watching as tears ran down Ruby´s eyes and chin. Ruby had a hard time breathing as that massive cock was blocking her air way for the most part, she tried to push away from her mother´s cock but every time she did so she was just slam down back harder until she just stop and let her mother use her like she wanted to. Summer pull Ruby back to her tip and then with all her strength she slam her daughter down to her base breaking Ruby´s nose as she held her head there and came again filling Ruby´s stomach up with more cum until her stomach was blotting out a little.

Ruby pass out from the combination of getting filled up with cum again and having her nose broken and as Summer lose her grip of her head she fall back on to the floor. Summer just shook her head as her daughter was lying on the floor hic up cum bubbles. She grab her and drag her up back to her bedroom where they would continue with their fucking.   
When Ruby woke up she notice that she was naked, her limbs were bound and gag in her parents bed with her mother kneeing between her legs.  
“Glad your wake sweety because now there is just one last hole for me to fuck you, your pussy and take you virginity.”  
Ruby´s eyes widen as she heard that, she try to get out of here but it was no use. Summer grab her hips line her cock up and then ram all if it in to her daughter´s pussy breaking her hymen going all the way to the cervix, she moan at how good it felt having her cock around her daughter´s pussy walls. She then started to fuck her trying to bash through the cervix so that she could get in to that womb and then cum inside of it. 

Ruby meanwhile was losing her mind, the mix of pleasure and pain was to much for her and before she know it she came. Having her first orgasm was to much for her as her eyes roll up her skull and she could feel her mother entering her womb. She did not longer care what was happening all she wanted was more of her mother´s cock. As Summer enter her daughter´s womb she could feel herself getting closer to cumming, with only a few more thrust she came inside Ruby´s womb filling it up with her cum. This was Summer´s biggest orgasm she ever had and she didn´t stop cumming until after 5 min. She look down at the dumb fuck face of her daughter, she gave Ruby a kiss on the lips and then she carry her to her own bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Nora was a size queen, she loves to have a large cock or dildo inside of her. Unfortunately, she didn´t have any of that at Beacon, well there was her friend/lover Ren. But even he wasn’t big enough for her taste and neither was Jaune. So, with that Nora decided to go in to the Vale and see if she could find a store that could provide with what she needed.

Nora had walk around Vale for a few hours now and had yet find a adult store, the sun was starting to go down and soon would the curfew take place. If she wanted to find a store she needed to hurry.  
As she walk around the more unattractive area of Vale she did found a dimly lit store, a neon sign with the later XXX written over it´s name and a window that displace a row of adult toys.  
When Nora went in she was greeted with multiple toys of various sizes and forms, Nora look at the toys but she wasn´t happy with what she was seeing so she decided to ask the cashier.  
“ Heellloo, I was wondering if you could help me?”  
The cashier a twenty something female with short dark hair and was wearing a white tank top over a sport bra and a pair of dark blue sweat pants. She looks up from the magazine she was reading and look at the shorter ginger girl.

“And what would that be ma´am,” she said somewhat tiering.  
“Well you see I need a big, big toy for some good time, but it seems to me that you don´t have the right size for me.”  
“All the toys that are available is on the displace here, if you can´t find what you are looking for then we don´t have it.”   
Nora couldn´t afford looking for any other store, not at this time of hour and she didn´t wait to tomorrow to get a toy. She needed to get a toy today or she would be sexually frustrated all day tomorrow.  
“Come on now lady, there got to be something special you guy´s sell for special customer.”  
The cashier was getting somewhat irritated by this teenager, but she could see that she wouldn´t leave without being satisfice. A idea pop up in the cashiers head that would make them both happy.  
“Well we do have something in the back, but you have to sign a contract promising that you won´t tell the Vale authority.”  
“Uh, why?”  
“For legal reason, now do you want to accept this or not.”  
Nora nodded her head and the cashier brought a piece of paper that look like a legal binding contract, if one was to actually read it would see that this was just a stander binding that the customer was at a legal age.  
But Nora didn´t read it she just sign the contract and stated to move towards the back of the store. Both went in with Nora in the led, once they got in the small storage room the cashier silently lock the door.

“Well were is it? Nora ask looking confuse around the room.  
“Oh right here, the cashier said as she pull down her pants down slightly letting her enormous cock stick out.  
Nora´s eye widen and went heart shape, she dived right down to her knees and move towards the cashier. She lifted the cock, it was heavy and was given a musky smell. Nora couldn´t control herself, she started to lick and kiss the underside of the cock covering it in spit. Once it was completely cover she started to suck it down her throat, but she couldn´t take it down very far. It was so big both in girth and size that she had trouble trying to swallow it. Every time she try to take more of it she started to gag, coughing up slime every time she did.  
“Oh looks like someone needs a little help.” The cashier move her hands behind Nora´s head and took a firm grip of it and slam Nora´s head right down towards her pelvis and holding her down.  
Nora´s throat was bulge out completely stopping her airway from getting any air. She was gaging massively, her eye´s was starting to tear up and roll up her skull.  
“Oh that´s nice, you truly are a A+ grade slut.” The cashier started to move Nora´s head back and forth, roughly skull fucking her letting her massive balls slapping Nora´s chin.  
Nora didn´t even try to resist she just let the cashier fuck her face as she wanted to, Nora just wanted to have this massive cock in her ass.   
The cashier slam Nora´s head once again down against her pelvis and held her down, Nora could feel how the cock was throbbing and knew that the cashier would cum.  
“Don´t spill a single drop bitch or I will knock out your teeth.” And with that the cashier came down Nora´s throat strait towards her stomach.  
Nora didn´t spill any of the cum she just swallows all the cum without any problem. Once the cashier had finish cuming she pull out her cock out of Nora´s mouth and slap her cock at Nora´s face, smearing it with spit and slime.

“Well hope you aren´t tired yet bitch I still have time to destroy one of you holes and I will let you choose which one.”   
At the mention that she was going to choosing which one of her holes would get fuck by that massive cock Nora leap up and sat on the table, she then proceed to pull of her shirt and panties, moving her legs over her head and spreading her asshole out.   
“P-pleas fuck my ass” Nora pleaded with hearts in her eyes.  
The cashier didn´t waste any time she walk over and line her cock up against Nora´s spread ass and push her cock in. Nora was very tight, both girl moan as the cashier slowly move her cock in. The cock spread Nora´s ass out to the breaking point, every few inches it moves further in her ass she orgasm which made her asshole becoming even tighter. The cashier could feel that she would cum any min now, but she held on, she wanted to go balls deep before she came inside this ginger bitch.

Finally she hilted herself inside Nora´s ass, she then started to move in and out getting a steady rhythm as she fuck Nora. Nora´s stomach was bulge out as she got brutally ass fuck, she was orgasiming every time the cashier were hilting her cock inside. Her brain was truing in to mush, she couldn´t think of anything else then the cock that was turning her in to a cumdump.  
“Ready to become my cumslut bitch.” Before Nora could even say anything she felt the cock inside her throb again and fell her stomach expand as cum flooded her inside.   
Once the cashier stop cuming she move her cock out of Nora´s ass, the ginger was lying on the table her belly full of cum.  
“Well thanks for the break girl but now I ,,,,  
Before the cashier could finish her sentence, Nora was once against on her cock again. Even though it was limp it was still ferally big and cum was still dripping out of the cockhead and Nora was determent to suck it out.  
“Wow you really are a cumslut. Hey, would you like to have a job as my cockholder during the day, all you have to do is suck my cock behind the counter and once I close the shop I fuck you holes. So, what do you say?”  
Nora just lazily raise her right arm up and gave a thump up.


	4. Chapter 4

Weiss was not having a good start to her day, first she had overslept and none of her teammate had thought of waking her up (traitor). So, she had rush getting dress and fixing her hair. As she ran to the classroom she misses a turn and ran the wrong way. She tried to take a shortcut but that let her to a dead-end room, the door to the room had somehow lock itself, trapping her in the room. As she took a look around the room she found a small window, thinking that she could squeeze through it she had just done that. And that was how her situation look like right now. She was stuck in the window from her waist and down, her upper body was facing the back outside of the school.  
“This is the worst day of my life.” Weiss thought to herself, before she got an idea. She reaches down to her upper pocket in her skirt picking up her scroll, she was going to call her teammate and tell them to get her out of here.  
The first one she calls was Ruby, she was certain that her leader would help her.

(Ruby point of view)  
Ruby´s was more then happy to help her teammate, but she had a hard time imagine Weiss being stuck in a window, that was just ridiculous. Once she got to the door she had no problem unlocking the door to the room, however she wasn´t ready for the view that greeted her. Wiess ass was really stuck in a window.  
“Wow she didn´t kid when she said she was stuck.” Ruby thought to herself while she walks towards Weiss to help her, but as she got closer an idea pop up in her head. A perverted idea. When she got close to Weiss she didn´t try to help her, instead she pulls the heirs skirt up and started to tease her pussy with her cock.  
Weiss meanwhile felt something pulling her skirt, thinking it was Ruby that was trying to helper get out, however instead of feeling her team leader pulling or pushing her she felt something poking her pussy. “Ruby what are you doing!” Weiss yell even though it was pointless, she knew that Ruby couldn´t hear her.  
Ruby just move her cock back and forward over Weiss pussy, watching it soaking the heir’s panties. Weiss did kick a little but that didn´t stop Ruby form continue with what she was doing.   
Weiss face was getting red like Ruby´s cloak and she started to moan a little from the tease she was getting, and suddenly it just stopped.  
“W-what´s going on?”

Before she could thing of something she heard a swos and as she look up she saw Ruby standing in front of her, a massive hard on.  
“Hey Weiss, you wouldn´t mind helping me with this one.” Ruby said as she pointed at her throbbing cock.  
“WHY WOULD I DO THAT!!” Weiss was getting angry that her friend wanted her to give her pleasure instead of helping her.  
“Well if you don´t want any help, then I will just be going.” And with that Ruby started to leave.  
“Wait I help you don´t leave me here.” Weiss pleaded to Ruby. Ruby turn around with a smug face, she lifted Weiss hand and place it against her cock.   
Without saying anything Weiss started to jerk Ruby off.  
Ruby just moan at the feeling of Weiss smooth hand on her cock, it felt just so much better then jerking off herself. Precum was dripping out of her cockhead and down towards Weiss hand, making it somewhat effective lube making Weiss hand go faster bringing Ruby closer to cum.  
“Ohoh Weiss I cumming!!!!” Cum shout out of Ruby´s cock and cover the heir’s face with it.  
While Weiss clean her face off cum, Ruby decide to walk away leaving the heir´s where she was.  
Once Wiess had clean her face and saw that Ruby was nowhere to be found she got angry, she started to curse and kick her legs against the wall at this betrayal. She got her scroll up again and call Blake this time, at least she wouldn´t abandoning her.

(Blakes POW)  
When Blake saw her teammate stuck in the window she chuckle a little, she hadn’t believe when Wiess called her for help, she thought it was about homework or something not this. Now the text she got from Ruby made a little bit more sense. Just thinking about what she was going to do to the heir´s made her hard.  
“Need a hand there your highnesses,”  
“Haha, yes I would your help please. Now are you going to help me or not.”  
“Sure I help you.” Weiss eyes lit up in happiness.   
“OR I can choke you on my fat cock,” Blake said as she lifted her skit up revealing her massively thick cock. “You know what I think that sound like an better idea.”  
“Don’t you evMHGGA”

Weiss made a mistake opining her mouth, it gave Blake an opining to shove her cock down the heir´s tight throat. Blake´s cock was just to big for Weiss mouth to fit in it, her throat was completely bulge out, she could hardly breath and her jaw felt like it was going to break.  
“OH yeah you don´t know how long I have waited for this you rich asshole.” Blake said as she grabs Weiss ponytail and us it like a handlebar as she started to facefuck the heir´s.  
Weiss mind started to slowly break down from the rough fucking she was receiving and from inhaling the musky smell from Blake´s sweaty balls.  
Blake started to go faster as she was getting closer to cumming, she felt her balls tense up as she slam herself home inside Weiss mouth and cumming down her throat. Cum was spilling out of Weiss mouth, her eyes roll up her skull and she pass out. Blake pull out her cock and walk away.  
Once Weiss woke up she notice that Blake was gone and that there was a cum taste in her mouth. Weiss just sigh and pick her scroll up again and call the last person on her team Yang, and she hope that she could get her out of here.

(Yang POW)  
When Yang enter the room and saw Weiss ass was hanging out from a window she laugh her ass off, for her this was priceless. Ruby and Blake had tell her what they had done to the ice queen earlier today, and now she was going to get her some of that Schnee´s booty. Yang walk up to Weiss and rip her skirt and panties of leaving the heir´s lower body naked, Yang lift her own skirt and grab her cock with one hand and line it up with Weiss small ass and grab the heir´s waist with the other hand.  
Once Weiss felt something poking her butt, she could already imagine what was going to happen, knowing that she couldn´t do anything to stop it she just let it happen.  
Yang moan as her cock enterd Weiss tight asshole, feeling her cock getting squeeze by the heir´s tight walls was amazing, once she was half way in she started to get a rhythm up. First going slow and hard, then going fast and hard.   
Weiss was giving in to the pleasure she was felling from getting ass fuck, her face started to get red and she started to moan out loudly not caring if any one heard her.   
“F-fuucckk, Yang comonne doo mee harder, you brute.”

She even wrap her legs around Yang´s waist in order to the her to go faster.  
When Yang notice that Weiss wrap her legs around her she started to go rougher, she wanted to grab Weiss by her throat and really fuck her ass rough and brutal.  
But there was a   
‘Punch’  
Goddamn  
‘Punch’  
Wall in the way  
‘Punch’  
Yang punched her way through the wall with relative ease, now that Weiss was free she grab her teammate by her neck and made the her jump up and down on her cock, all the way down to the balls.  
“Pant, pant, pant, f-fuucck Yang don´t stop thissss isss sooo goooooddd.” Weiss came hard drenched her juice all over Yang´s cock and balls.  
“You like that princess, well you are going to love this.” Yang said as she activated her semblance, making her cock grow larger. She was slamming herself so hard that she was risking breaking Weiss pelvis, but neither Yang or Weiss cared.

“Here it comes bitch”  
Yang came hard her balls and cock pulsed as cum travel through her cock in to Weiss body. The heir´s belly started to bulge out from all the cum that was coming in to her, her face was of pure bliss.  
Weiss slide of Yang´s cock and landed face first on the floor, but she didn´t care all she wanted to was get fuck some more.  
And Yang was going to do it, as soon she broth Weiss back to their dorm room so that Ruby and Blake could fuck her again.


	5. Chapter 5

Glynda was in a bad mood, for the last few months she had been sexually frustrated, her active sex life had been for years nonexistence, but she could always use dildos and masturbate when she wanted to get off. But now for some reason she couldn´t get satisfice from them anymore, she needed to get fuck by a cock and a big one in her opinion. It didn´t help that she was surrounded with horny teenager all the time every day, whenever they thought that she didn´t see them they would tease their loved once with gestures or kissing them, be it in the hall or the classroom. And to top it of there had been a heatwave hitting Vale and Beacon and the air-conditions was broken making her sweaty all day.

All of this combine made her extremely horny, but she couldn´t go out on a date with anyone, her job prevented her from leaving Beacons area for multiple reason. She refuses to ask any of her colleagues for help, that was just out of the way. And she couldn´t have sex with any of her students, almost of them was terrify of her when she was angry. And right now, she was furious.  
Today she had only one thing on her schedule and that was overseer Jaune Arc while he a retest on some of the test he had fail this semester. The boy had fail on some of the most basic term when it came to aura and it´s history, how he had gotten qualify for Beacon was a mystery for her.

As she walk to the classroom she couldn´t help but notice that outside in the courtyard student´s where making out with each other, this did nothing to better her mode as she continue to walk towards the classroom. As she got closer the classroom she spotted Jauna standing out waiting.   
“Mister Arc I glad that you could be here at time, now let´s get this over with I´m in a fool mood today and I just want this to be done with.” Glynda said as she opens the door and walk in. Jaune just follow behind her without saying any thing in fear to make her angrier. He sat down at one of the benches and started to do the test as soon Glynda gave it to him. Glynda meanwhile sat down and at her desk and just waited to until she could correct his test.   
Hours past and Glynda find it harder and harder to keep calm, she was horny as if she was a teenager again. She was so lost in thought that she didn´t notice Jaune until he spoke to her.

“Eh miss Goodwitch I done.”   
“Mm, oh right.” Glynda took the test. “You can go now mister Arc.” Jaune walk away as Glynda started to scan through the test. I became clear to her that will Jaune had been improving, he still wouldn´t pass.  
“Mister Arc come back here right now!” Glynda shouted to Jaune just as he was about to leave. Without thinking of it Jaune turn around and walk back down to Glynda.  
“It´s there something wrong miss Goodwitch?”  
“Yes there is, you have made some improvements but is not enough to pass, however I ´m willing to offer you some extra credit if you agreed to help me with some favour from time to time.” Glynda had a plan to release all this sexual tension that she had been building up.  
“Eh sure miss Goodwitch whatever there is, if it means that I will pass this semester.” Jaune really needed to pass and he was prepared to anything Glynda had plan for him.  
“Good, then let´s start. Drop you pant´s.” Jaune you stared at Glynda in shock to what she had just said.  
“Eheh excuse me miss Goodwitch but what did you say.”  
“I think you heard exactly what I said mister Arc, now are you going do what I said or I´m going to have to fail you.”  
Jaune pull down his pant´s without questioning Glynda. 

Glynda smile and lick her lips at the sight she was seeing, there was a noticeable bulge in Jaune´s underwear. It was clear that the boy was gifted down there.  
“Mmm my my that´s quite the nice equipment you got there mister Arc.” Glynda said as she stood up and walk up to the boy. “I think that we are going to have some good time here Jaune.” Glynda said as she stroke Jaune´s cock through his underwear, making the boy blush and moan a little.  
Glynda smile as she felt Jaune´s cock getting harder, she drop down on to her knees and pull down his underwear letting the cock hit her in her face. The cock was thick and was easily around 9-10 inches. Without saying anything Glynda grab his cock and shove it in her mouth taking a 1/3 of it, the rest of it she jerk it off.

Jaune felt like he had die and gone to heaven, Glynda´s mouth was so warm and the way her tongue felt great as she us it to roll around his cockhead. Glynda went deep and deep, gaging a little as she reach the halfway of Jaune´s cock but she continue until she reach the base of his cock. She use her one of her hand´s to massage his balls, they were so full of cum and Glynda wanted to have it all.  
“M-miss Goodwitch I-I about to c-c-cum.” As Jaune finish his sentence his hands automatically went for Glynda´s head, taking a firm grip he held her tightly as she came down her throat. Glynda swallow it all not letting a single drop spill, she love the taste of cum as it travel down her throat to her stomach. Once he was finish he loosen the grip on her head and pull out his cock that had gone limp, he was panting as he had just have his first orgasm that didn´t include masturbate. But Glynda wasn´t finish, she wanted more. “Mister Arc I was hoping that you would last a little bit longer, maybe you need some motivation.” Glynda said as she stood up and rip open her top and unclip her bra letting her G-cup breast bounce up and down “Maybe this can help you.” At the sight of Glynda´s breast he´s cock went rock hard again.

"Mm fuck yes mister Arc, we are going to have some fun from now on." Glynda said as she wrap her soft huge pillows around Jaune´s cock and move them up and down, hearing the young student were moaning in pleasure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunni short on cash after rushing to beacon needs to make up her funds. Luckily she over hears that a not so secret glory hole booth is open in the school. Her night starts slow with a team of guys that were quick shots. But soon all the holes in the booth were filled with cock. Seeing a chance Sunni makes her clones service them all. The down side is that she cant move with so many clones and she feels everything they feel. (Guys and futa. Vag, mouth, and ass. Ends with sunni fucked silly)

Once Sunni had settle in at Beacon she had realize how short on money she was. She try to ask Blake and her friends for loans but non of them could give to her. So she went around Vale and try to ask for work but no one could give her, non that did´t crash with her study at Beacon. Feeling that she had to leave beacon due to her finances, however when walking through the library she over heard some girls talking about a glory hole were one could make some money. Seeing no other choice and Sunni decided to go see if what the girls was saying was true, when night came she walk down to the second level were the bathroom was. Once she got to the bathroom that she heard about and walk in to a booth. Inside the both there was four holes and four tubes leading to a jar that said money. On one wall there was a note on how much every thing cost. 

50 Lien for handjob, blowjob 100 Lien, anal 300 Lien, vag 275 Lien 100+ for creampie, 500 Lien for all, 1000 Lien for free use for 1 hour.  
Seeing the price list Sunni could´t help but smile, if she did this everyday for a few hours and got lucky with only doing blowjob as minimum then she could make her through Beacon without needing to think about money. So she sat down on the surprising clean floor and waited for her first customer. It did´t take long before one came and Sunni was not impress with what she was seeing, the guy was only 3 inches and his orange pubic hair was covering it. Luckily for her he pay for only a handjob. So she move over and started to jerk him of, after 3 mins he came a small amount of cum in her hand. She let go of his cock and smear the cum of the wall, she really hope that not all of them would be this disappointment. After the first guy came two other guys on either side, they were also small for her taste with both 4 inches but they look clean and they pay for a blowjob and anal. So she move over so that she was taking the one that wanted a blowjob into her mouth and the one for anal at the same time and started to trust and suck against the cocks. Once again this guy was quick-shots and came with in mins, Sunni spit out the small amount of cum on the floor and try to clean out as much cum she could from her ass, As she did so she was greeted with another cock but this one was much bigger at 8 inches and was thicker then an average cock.

“Make it quick, I in a hurry.” Said a female voice, indicating that the owner was a futa, she pay for a blowjob+ a handjob. Sunni lick her lips and smile as she move over and wrap her hands over that dark skin color cock and started to jerk it while taking the tip and the first inches gaging slightly. After 5 mins the owner knock on the wall,” I said make it quick.” And with that Sunni added her tail to the mix and that seems to tip the scale over and the owner came a huge thick load in Sunni´s mouth and over her face. Sunni started to clean her face as three new cocks came out, which was even bigger and thicker then the last one. They all pay for anal and Sunni started with the one to the left of her and as she sank her ass into that thick cock she moan and her pussy started to leak her juice all over her legs and the wall.

“Fuck where the hell have you guys been, fuck I thought the once at my old school was big but you guys beat them by miles” Sunni said as she drool and look down at that bulge moving up and down in her stomach. It did´t take long before she came and had too stop for a min as her legs were shivering too much. Once she could stand steady again she started to move again. It took another 10 mins and another orgasm before Sunni made her client came and pump her ass and stomach full cum. Sunni slide of with a smile on her face as she crawl over to the cock next to her and planted her cum filled ass on to the that cock using it as lube. Sunni moan again as that cock move inside her ass and push the cum out and ran down her legs, she drool on the floor and could´t stop swinging her tail around the cock as she push down and grinding against it. She came once that new cock came in her bloating her stomach out even more making her look like she was pregnant. She slid of the cock and landed face first against the floor drooling and breathing hard.

“G,,,give me a min please” Sunni said as she collected herself, before she move over to the last cock and shakily move up and push her plummply ass on the cock and slide down on it and slowly started to move up and down on it. It took longer for Sunni to make however the owner was to cum as she was so shaken so much in her legs that she could´t move quick, after 20 mins the client came and cum in her. Sunni could feel the cum shot out her ass and run down her legs. Once she was done she fell to the floor again and breath hard, that smile had now turn it to a silly cumdrunk smile as she could see a new cock poke out. IT was fucking enormous, at least one and half foot long and thicker then an arm. It was cover in vein thick as finger, Sunni could hear the throbbing of the blood in the vein. The money for this one was vag plus creampie and Sunni grin as she slowly move over to it. She laid down on the floor and push her pussy up again that monster of a cock and use her tail to move it so that it move in her.

“OOoooo fu,,,,ck your so fucking bbbbbiiiiigggg.” Sunni said as she felt that cock spread her pussy walls out and was bashing against her cervix with out even moving. Sunni buck her hips up and down moving slowly but steady taking as much cock as she could. From this view she could see the bulge move up and down as it try to enter womb. A shiver went down her spine as another orgasm shook through her body once that cock push through her cervix and enter womb. And as soon as that happen the owner of the cock went fast pushing their cock in and out rapidly making Sunni go limp as her brain was shutting down as more orgasm build up and force through her body. After 30 min and countless organs the client was cumming the biggest and thickest load Sunni had ever experience in her life and her womb was getting bloated up and greedy suck in that cum, her stomach started to bloat up again looking like a balloon. Sunni was just lying on the floor giggling happily as cum ran out of her holes. She slowly move over and look at the money jar seeing that she had gotten a nice first day stash, she could´t wait until the next day.

Meanwhile one the other side of the wall Glynda sigh in relief as her balls was drain for the day. Whoever it was occupying the booth today must be fresh judging from how tight that pussy was. Either way she was going to come back and hope to get the same one again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda has had it with Yang telling everyone that she's top blonde, so an order to show everyone who the really top blonde is Glynda challenges Yang to a fuck off, who ever takes the most cocks/pussy wins.

For weeks now Yang had told everyone in the school how she was the top blond out of all other blond especially Glynda, right now she was sitting with her team in the cafeteria bragging how good she was.

“Yang could you please for once just stop talking about how many people you have sleep with, you sound more like a slut then a “top blond” as you put it.” Weiss said as she massage her temple.

“You just jealous that no one wants sleep with you, maybe if you had some bigger babys like this.” Yang said as shoved her tits in Weiss face.

“Weiss is kinda right you know, you make it sound like that you are a slut” Blake said as she look up from her book.

“You guys are just jealous because I get all the boys and girls-

“Eh, Yang”

“-and we know why because blonds are best and out of everyone here I am the best-

“Yang”

-not even Glynda can beat in terms of sexiness, I mean I know some people enjoys older woman but she like a-

“YANG!”

“What?”

“Ehem”

Yang´s face went pale as she heard Glynda´s voice behind her, she slowly turn her head around and look at her teacher.

“So you think that your better then me when it comes to getting laid young lady.”

Everyone froze at the table after hearing those words coming out from Glynda´s mouth, until Yang came back to reality.

“Well yeah I younger and sexier then you are there for I get more laid, every boy and girl here want´s to fuck me.”

“Really want to bet on it, today during my class you and I will let everyone in class fuck us. Whoever can pleasure the most and fasted is the winner.”

“And what happen´s to the loser.”

“The loser has to be the winner´s pet for a year, how does that sound.”

“Deal, prepare to lose miss G.”

Glynda raise her corp and slap Yang´s wrist. “You will still adress me as Glynda or miss Goodwitch young lady.” She said as she walk away.

The day went as normal until Glynda´s class came, by now the rest of the class had heard of what would happen and needless to say most of them where looking forward to this. Glynda and Yang was standing in the center of room.  
“Greeting class and welcome to this special lesson, Me and miss Xiao Long will for today be your sexual stress toy. The rules are simple once one of us makes you cum you go back and sit down until you are ready to go again, the rest of team RWBY will be the judges and keep count. Once the bell rings then the lesson is over. Oh and you are free to be as rough with us, but no picture or recording, any one that does that will be in detention understood.”   
The student nod their heads.

“Then miss Xiao Long let´s begin.” Once those word left Glynda´s word both blonds started to stripp them self, most of the boys started to drool once they saw the girls big breast bouncing up and down when they got free. It did´t take long before the student them self were undress and moving towards them, Yang was a little shock that most of them went to Glynda by she did´t let that distract her from pleasuring those that came to her.

She got Nora and four guys up first, Nora push Yang´s head roughly between her legs grinding her against her pussy, two of the guys went for her ass shoving in there cock´s in her and started to fuck her hard but she could take it. The other two went for pussy spreading it open and stretching it out. There were a small circle of other students waiting for their turn.  
Meanwhile over at Glynda she was sucking down on two cocks while she jerk of two other, she was riding on two cocks on in her ass and one in her pussy. One of the boy she was jerking of came on her tits and he move away and was replace by Pyrrha. She grab Glynda´s hand and moved it towards her pussy, but it was´t for finger the red head. No it was using her juice as lob, once Glynda´s hand was wet enough she move the hand towards her ass and shoved if in her asshole. Glynda then started to move her fist in and out in a raped pace.

Nora was cumming on Yang´s face forcing the blond to swallow her juice before she walk away, Jaune and Ren took her place and shove their cocks down her throat and fuck her rough and grab her tits squeezing and twisted them. The other guys came as well and was quickly replace by four 

While Glynda fisted Pyrrha the guys that she suck off slam home and came down her throat and the other one she jerk off came as well cover her tits in more cum. Two girls replace the guys that moved away, and Glynda was quick to lick once asshole and finger the other once pussy. The two under her came as well and was replace by one student that grab her legs and lifted up he then trusted his cock quick and hard in to the cougar ass, but it did´t stop Glynda form pleasuring the other once.  
For the next 110 min Glynda and Yang was use by the students covered and filled up with cum, Nora would come back and use Yang´s face when ever she was ready always going hard with girding her pussy up and down on the blonds face. While Glynda was taking multiple cocks down her throat like a champion in cock sucking. Once the bell rang the student back away exhausted. Glynda stood up and corrected her glasses and look at Yang that seemed to be almost broken.

“Well team RWBY who is the winner.”

Ruby, Weiss and Blake faces were bright red, but Blake cough and started speaking.

“With a total of 76 ‘points’ I guess for Yang.

The blond brawler did a lazy thumps up.

“And with 135 ‘point’ for Glynda, case an point Glynda wins.”

The were a groan coming from Yang as she heard those word, she look up and saw Glynda standing over her.

“You will start tomorrow as my pet, don´t be late for class.”


	8. Chapter 8

It was very,very rare that Jinx would not spend her time running around Vale and blow up the city, the petty criminal of chaos had decided to take a break, or more likely Fishbones told her that she should take a break and it just so happens that she came across a note that was an invitation to a Halloween party at Beacon. Since Jinx had nothing to do thanks to Fishbones she decided to go to the party dress as a old time singer.

Once she got there she quickly got something to drink and just walk around the room that the party was in, as she was utter bored. There was nothing to blow up nor any action, it was so peace full and dull Jinx thought that she was going to die from boredom.

“Fishbones why did we come here,,,Fishbones.” Jinx said looking over her back before she remember that she left him back at her hideout. Huffing in annoyance she sits down next to a red hair girl dress as an vampire. Ruby jump a little as she notice that somebody sat down next to her, looking over the girl next to her she could´t deny that she was a good looking, but she did look like she was not enjoying being here.

“H,,hey are you ok, you kinda look like you rather be some were else.”  
“You don´t even know the half of it, stupid Fishbones making me go here”  
“Fishbones? who´s that”  
“My weapon”  
“You have a weapon that talks?”  
“Yeah, don´t you?” Jinx look at Ruby like talking to a weapon was the most naturally thing in the world.  
“We,,,well I do call my weapon baby and do speak to it some times” Ruby said while she rub her head.  
“Wait you have a weapon, what is it whats its name” Jinx said with excitement.  
“Well I call her Crescent rose and she is an sniper rifle.”  
And with that both Ruby and Jinx started to talk about various weapons, there perks and other things associate with weapons. They talk for such a long time that they did´t notice that Yang came up to them.

“Heelloo Ruby who´s your friend that you have been spending the night with.” Yang said as she rested on her younger sister.  
“Ehe well this,,,actually I never ask what your name was”?  
“Call me Jinx”  
“Well Jinx what was you two talking about.” Yang said as she look up and down over the petty girl and was trying not to get a boner, which was hard.  
“Weapons” Jinx said with a smile  
“Aha, I not even surprise” Yang said as her face drop.  
“Well you 2 seems to have your own kinds of guns.” Jinx said as she pointed against Ruby´s and Yang´s crotch. Yang blush while Ruby tried to hid it. “How about we go some were place more private and you two let me see what your packing”  
“Sure” the sister said in union as the three of them walk out.

///

In one of the bathroom one could hear the mix sound of sucking and moaning, Jinx were sitting on her knees and was sucking Yang off while jerking Ruby and switch around every min or so. The petty criminal had no problem taking down the sister huge cocks down her tight throat. Both Ruby and Yang was mind blow by how good Jinx was at giving a blowjob and a handjob on the side, comparing her skill to others that had given them blowjob it was clear that she was a master at this. Yang felt her cock throb and she push Jinx to her base and came pumping a thick heavy load in to the thinner girl as her balls pulse. After a min Yang was done and Jinx went over and finish off Ruby, after going for a few mins Ruby came as well, not as much as Yang but still more then average.

“Well that was a nice first round.”

“Yo,,you want more” Yang said a little in shock

“Of course, would be a shame to fire these cannons only once” Jinx said as she kiss the cockheads and then rub them all over her face, making the sister go full mast again. The sister moved around, with Yang being under Jinx and Ruby on top of the girls. The sister push there cocks against Jinx holes and push in with ease and started to fuck Jinx.

“Ahhhaahh fffuuccckkk you two know who to show a girl a good time, but go harder I can take it.” Jinx said and the sister´s were more then happy to apply. They started to go harder and faster bugling Jinx´s thin small stomach out with their cocks. All three were moaning and panting as they went on for what felt like hours, Jinx were drooling onto Yang but the blond did´t care, she was just enjoying fucking one of the tightest pussy ever. Ruby was fighting not to cum to early as Jinx ass was clenching around her cock and was milking her for all that she was worth. But eventually both sisters could´t hold it back any longer and they hilted inside Jinx holes and came two huge loads in to the criminal bloating her stomach out a little. Ruby move of Jinx before she collapse next to the wall, Yang had pass out so Jinx had to move of Yang and pull her of the blonds cock.

“Well I was hopping that you two could go a little longer. Boring” Jinx said with a sigh as she move to the door and stop. “Well you two were not to bad I might even try yo find you again if I need some fucking, bye” Jinx said as she ran out of the bathroom and headed back to her hideout


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During her fight with Ramona, Sunni couldn’t deny the thief’s sexy body. After knocking Ramona out at the docks, Sunni pulls her out of sight behind a shipping crate. She strips both of them, letting her 10 inch cock free. She then gets down to business slowly fucking her into consciousness then roughly, making her scream in pleasure. Sunni keeps going until the lady thief is bulging with cum and wanting to follow Sunni everywhere like a cock drunk slut.

When Sunni agree to help Blake going to the docks too see if the White fang was their and involved with the reason dust robbery as of lately, she did´t think that she would fight a smoking hot woman. And Ramona was hot in all sense of the word, those huge D size breast tuck away and press against the clothing, one could barely see the nipples press against it. Those curves of hers looks so sexy when she move, even as they fought. But that ass of hers was the money maker, Sunni needed to fuck it. She manage to knock the thief down unconscious, looking around she could see that Blake and her friends were fighting of White fang members still. So she grab Ramona´s body and move behind a container and started to strip them both.

As Sunni look over the thief´s naked body she could´t help but to take in all its beauty, her flawless skin, those sinful curves along with those childbearing hips and those breast that looks so soft that one could squeeze them and that fucking ass. Those huge fat perfect ass globes that was just begging someone like Sunni to fuck it, and she would as her 10 inch thick cock went full mast. She turn Ramona so that she was lying on her stomach and then she line her cock up against that glorious ass and push it in. Surprisingly it went in easy, not that Sunni was complaining. Sunni started to piston in and out of Ramona´s ass slapping her nuts against those marvels ass cheeks and watch them jiggle on impact. Sunni could hear Ramona moan lightly as she fuck her, hearing that only made Sunni go faster and faster. She lie down on top Ramona and rapidly fuck the thief´s ass and holding Ramona´s hand down, which seem to be enough to make her wake up.

“Eeehh,,,,w,,ww,what´s going on” Ramona groan as she felt her ass getting fuck. “Hey get your stinking hands of me you dirty apa” Ramona said as she try to get free. Sunni just smirk as she move her tail and shove it into Ramona´s pussy and use it to fuck her as well. Ramona moan more as Sunni just increase her pace going harder and faster before she came. Ramona gave a low moan as she felt her bowl getting filled up with thick faunus cum, Sunni pull out and switch hole and started to fuck her pussy leaving her tail in it and just started to fuck her again.

“Fuck you got one hell of ass, I would´t mind fucking this every day.” Sunni said. Ramona only moan as her mind was melting, she was weak minded when she got both her ass and pussy fuck and with how rough and much bigger then the normal cocks that she was letting fucking her, made her mind break down faster. She came hard gushing her juice all over the monkey girl´s cock and her own thighs, and only after a few mins Sunni came again which finally broke Ramona. Sunni sigh in pleasure as she pull out and got herself dress. “Well I think its ti-o my this I like.” Sunni said as she look down and saw Ramona pull her cock out and started to suck it and jerk it, seem like she had gotten herself a personal cock slut.


	10. Chapter 10

Ramona was sighing as she got into her bedroom with Neo, there had been a stressful day and she needed some relive. Hence Neo the smol girl would fuck her rough for the rest of the night, Ramona loved getting fuck hard and Neo was packing the right tool to help her.

Ramona undress herself showing of her voluptuous curves, firm bountiful D cup and her fat soft ass. Turning around see could see that Neo was already undress, she lick her lips seeing that arm thick-veined colossal cockmeat that was hanging between Neo´s long smooth legs along with that huge cumsack the size of apple. Ramona move over and kneel down in front of Neo, even then Neo´s cock was not even reaching up to Ramona´s face. The red head grab the at thick cock and lifted it while stroking it to full mast at 17 inch, that fat fist size cock head was leaking pre cum the size as coin and so thick that one might think it was jelly, all over Ramona´s face. She lick a few spot of them up before she move the cockhead to her lips and kiss it and then took the 4 first inches it into her mouth and then she let Neo do the rest.

Neo just smile as she saw her boss taking her cock before she put her hands on Ramona´s head and slam it down to her base and started too batterd her cock down that tight, throat, watching as her tip caught in Ramona´s neck and bulged it out crazy choking her boss. FUCK YES! She brutalized Ramona´s mouth with all of her formidable strength, hilting all of her many inches down her hole and mashing her face into her crotch. She squealed and came hard enough to make her legs quake, drowning her boss in gallon after gallon of sinful thick cum. She pumped so much cum in Ramona that it pushed through her nose and onto Neo´s pelvis. But that was just the first of many cumshot, once Neo stop cumming after 2 min she pull her cock back until the tip was at Ramona´s mouth and then she ram it back down and started to fuck her boss throat once again but harder.  
Ramona was loving this, getting her throat rape by her side kick, that thick monstrous cock reshaping her throat for it needs. She reach down to her leaking pussy and finger herself, a shiver went down her back whenever she came squirting her juice all over the floor or when Neo came. Hours pass before Neo pull her still hard cock out of Ramona out, her cock was cover in throatslim, cum and spit. She let it rest on Ramona´s ruin face, the red head´s face was cover in mascara that was ruining down her face along with spit and cum, there was a cumdrunk smile on the criminal boss face as Neo grab Ramona´s hair and drag her to the bed and bend her over it. Neo then slap her cock against Ramona´s ass and line it up against that tight twitching asshole. Neo move back and then slam her arm thick monster cock into Ramona´s ass burying itself more than a foot deep into her guts rearranging the inside to make it shape like her cock to fit better. Ramona gave a drunk moan as she came again all over her and Neo´s legs. The small assassin started to savagely fuck her boss ass slapping her nuts against those glorious ass cheeks with every impact making Ramona more and cum quicker.

2 hours pass before Neo was done fucking her boss, she had dump so much cum into that Ramona look like she was pregnant, cum had even manage to travel up to her mouth and was drooling out of it. Neo slowly pull her cock out watching as Ramona´s legs twitch when ever a inch of glory girlmeat leave her, once Neo´s cockhead plops out with a wet sound Ramona gives one last moan before she pass out. Neo scoop up some of her cum from that gaping ass and lick it clean


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramona is getting her weekly payment from Cinder, an amazing free blow job from the hot brunette. However with how complicated things have become with the whole job, Roma is being a bit more forceful and taking more from Cinder.

Ramona and Cinder had come up with an deal when the ginger criminal had started to work for Cinder. Ever payment would be Cinder giving Roma one amazing blowjob after another. However this one went a little different as Ramona had been having to deal with more and more complicated things as of lately, she was going to make sure that Cinder knew it.

As the false maiden kneel down and wrap her hands around Ramona´s meaty girl cock and push her plum lips against it, the red hair criminal put her hands against Cinder´s head and push her down to the base of her cock and then up to the tip and repeated with increasing speed. Spit and foam came out of Cinder´s mouth as she try to pull back but was getting weaker as her air was cut off. Roma was enjoying this much more then the normal blowjob that she got.

After 20 mins of non stop face fucking Ramona hilt in Cinder and came hard pumping her thick nut gravy into Cinder´s mouth bloating the brunette´s cheeks as she was force to swallow the cum. Once Ramona pull out Cinder was cumdrunk as she rested her face against that flaccied cock now

“Well Cinder if you want to you can always give me another bj.” Roma said snickering.  
Cinder responded with grabbing those smooth cum tanks and started to suck them coating her spit and drool. Ramona moan as her cock once again got hard. When Cinder were done worshipping Ramona’s balls, she drag her tongue along the underside of that cock and once at the head she took it all down her throat and started to face fuck herself on that cock.

”Wow if l had known about this then l would have done this a long time ago.” Ramona said as she Was Just enjoying this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve x Jaune, Plot: Two Years before Jaune enters Huntsman Academy, A lone Hurt Fanus come stumbling through Arc Property, the arc take Eve into thier home and their Heart, Now Two Years later Jaune and Eve are now First Year Huntsman, and are out on a Duo Mission. Eve want to tell Jaune how she Feel, but not through words,but through Action!

Eve was stumbling the woods wounded, a raid had gone bad and she was cut of from her group. She did´t know were she was and she could feel herself getting weaker, that last thing she saw was a clearing at the end of the woods before she pass out.

Jaune was outside working on fixing some part of the fence when he heard something coming from the woods that was next to the house. Looking up he could see a woman falling too the ground, Jaune drop what he was doing and quickly ran over to her. Looking over her he could see that she was hurt badly and was breathing weakly, as well the horns indicating that she was a faunus. He pick her up and walk back to the house calling for help.  
Eve woke up and was meet with hearing foot steep, she try too look around but she could´t. 

“Hey, hey don´t move. Your still wounded.”  
Trying to look at were the sound came from, to her left was a blond human male with blue eyes. Eve´s blood started to boil but she could´t do anything as she was still hurt and weak.

“Don´t know what hurt you but what ever it was it got you good, luckily you pass out just outside my family home and I could get you in her. We patch you up as good as we could but we are waiting for a doctor to come over and check you over.” Jaune said as he took a glass of water and some pills, “Here take these it should ease the pain a little.” Jaune said holding out them out over Eve´s mouth. Eve sat up with a groan and took them and swallow with the water. She may not like being healed by a human but until her aura kick in then she could get out of here.  
“Good well I will be back with some food later.” 

As Jaune came to the door he heard Eve said: “Why are you helping me, I´m a stranger and you know nothing about me”  
“Well what kind of person would I be if I did´t help someone that was in dangerous.” Jaune said as he move out.  
Time pass and Jaune came up with some food and then left. Eve hesitated for a moment but since she was hungry she ate it and was shock to be eating the best food she had eaten in her life. She finish it and then put the plate away and then she went to sleep. The next morning she felt better and he aura had heal her and she got up and was surprises that she had a new pair of clothing on her, shrouding her arms as move out of the room and down the stair and was prepare to walk out when she was stop.

“My, my your up. We thought that you would be lying in bed for a week but seeing how strong of a body you have then it should´t be surprises.” An older woman said. “Come join us for breakfast.”

Before Eve could even say anything she was drag into the kitchen and was meet with several people. There was the male that had help her along with 7 other women in different ages and an old man. The old man and old woman Eve could figure out that being the parents of this house hold, but she had a hard time that the boy and these girls was brother and sisters, but seeing that they all were blonds and blue eyes there was´t any other suggestion. Eve was given an chair at the table and was given a plate with eggs and sausage and a glass of juice. Eve was just a little shock over all of this, she was so use to being treated like an animal and insulted by human, but these were nice given her food and taking care of her when she was injure. Saying thank you to them she started to eat.

During the breakfast Eve was ask question of who she was and were she was, she told them that her names was Eve, but she lied that she had amnesia about where she was from and what had injure her. Just because she found this human nice she did´t trust them fully. She was inform that the one saving her was name Jaune, and that indeed the 7 girls was his sisters. Eve said that she was happy if they could leave her at the closes train station but they refuse saying that they did´t want her to leave before the doctor got over which was 2 day away from coming. Eve try to protest but she was shut down by Jaune´s mother Juniper. After the breakfast Eve got a shower and some spare clothes from one of Jaune´s sisters, after that she was just staying in the room she got and read some comic, Jaune would come in and give her some medicine and just try to talk with her. At first Eve did´t want to talk but she slowly started to small talk with him not saying anything about the White Fang or were she was from or that could tell were she was from. The more they talk the more Eve started to enjoy Jaune´s company, when the doctor came over and told them that Eve was fine to go, she said that she would´t mind staying here for a bit.

/////2 years later///

It had been 2 years since Jaune save Eve and now both of them were at beacon and in the same team currently on a duo mission in the Emerald forest. Eve had made sure that Jaune got some skills with swordsmanship and learn about aura and his semblance, she did lie about how she knew about these things but she did´t want to think about the White Fang anymore. Instead she wanted to show Jaune what she had been feeling for 2 years, when they came to a clearing she push him against a tree and before Jaune could ask why Eve kiss him roughly. Jaune was stun at first but soon he drop his gear and hug Eve tightly as they continue to kiss. Eve move her hand over Jaune´s crotch and rub his harden cock before she pull him down to the ground and away from him, she unbuckle his pants and pull them of then she remove her top and undid her bra and let her DD cups out before she went in for a kiss, she pull of her pants and then she she went over and grind her pussy against his cock making her wet while he got hard. 

Eve pull her panties of and then she pull away from the kiss and push herself down on Jaune´s cock. “Eve ma-  
“Shh” Eve said as she went to the base of his cock and started to ride him slowly, she was moaning as she felt his cock hit her cervix. Jaune garb her hips and slowly pull her down with some more force making her moan louder and her tits bounce up and down. After awhile thy both increase the pace going faster and harder, Jaune was moaning as well and was enjoying Eve´s tight wall clenching around his cock like a vice grip. They did´t care about there mission or that there might be Grimm near by, there was only them and there feeling for one and another.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia is finally going to do it with Jaune. The problem is its her first time and is not sure how to please him. So Ozma(?) Takes over and rides the Blonde like a slutty pro, milking him. (Dirty talk if you can)

Olivia was nervous as she walk towards Jaune´s room, along the journey they had gotten close and tonight they were going to have sex, the only hic up was that Olivia had never had sex and she did´t know how to please him.  
“Don´t worry Olivia it will be fine.”  
“Easy for you to say Ozina you know how to have sex.”  
“True, in fact lets do this.”  
“Hey wai-

Olivia was cut off as Ozina took over control. “Ah this won´t do.” Ozian said as she look over the clothing and change a little. She made so that she show some more cleavage letting her D cups out and pull her pants down enough so that Jaune would see her hips and ass. She also let her hair down letting go down her back. Looking over she was happy as she continue towards Jaune’s room and knock on it.  
Jaune went and open the door, he was a little bit taken back when he saw the new look on his newly girlfriend.

“Hi Jaune, ready for some fun.”  
“Eh yes, Olivia are you ok yo-

“Shh lets talk more fucking,” Ozina said as she took Jaune´s hand and move him to the bed and push him down while she unbuckle his pants, she gasp in pleasure as she saw how big he was. She lick her lips and before Jaune could say anything Ozina deepthroat him all the way down to the base and started to suck him off. 

“Ooo fuck I did´t know you were this good Olivia.”  
Ozina just giggle as she kept going faster and tighten her throat giving him more pleasure as she finger herself. She kept going until he came too which she took without any problem. She open her mouth and gurgle the cum around before swallowing, “I´am a good girl.” She said biting her finger.

“Yes, yes you are.” Jaune said as Ozina move up and undress herself letting her tits out for Jaune and then wrap them around his cock and gave him a titjob. “You like this Jaune, having a slutty farm girl as a girlfriend.” Ozina said as she kept going. Jaune was so lost in pleasure as he just nodded. “You like that l’m talking dirty, want to fuck my tight untouched pussy or ass.” She said stopping and turn around shaking her ass. Jaune just smile and slap her ass hard. 

Ozina moan as she push him down and then she line her pussy up against his cock and move down, moaning as his cock broke her hymen and she did´t wait for long before she rode him hard. “MM fuck such a big fucking cock, fucking bash my womb Jaune.” Jaune grab her hips and push her down hard before fucking her harder and faster, both were moaning as they enjoy the pleasure. After 30 min Jaune came inside her. “Don´t worry its a safe day so lets continue” Ozina said as started to ride him again. Jaune would cum until he was dry and Ozina took it all greedy loving his cum. When morning came she left him as he sleept and let Olivia back in control.  
“That was not ok Oz”  
“Well you wanted him to be happy and I needed it”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futa Sunni was such a tease! Yang groans as she was in class as her sexy blonde faunus girlfriend was sending her pictures of her thick tool all morning making her horny.

Yang were starting to regret dating Sunni, not because she did´t like the monkey faunus she loved her. No it was because Sunni were currently sending her loads of nudes, right in the middle of class. Yang were struggling not to show her blush from the photos but it was hard to do when your girlfriend is sending you nudes like these.

(SW: You want your favorite banana xP) Read one message of Sunni showing her soft yet thick cock free from her underwear.

(YX: SUNNI NOT NOW I IN CLASS)

(SW: You love seeing my banana :))

(YX: PLEASE STOP)

Yang put her scroll away but seconds later it vibrated and she pick it up and look at the new message an photo that she got, knowing that she would regret it in just a min. And she was right as Sunni had now send a pic that showed of her firm perky breast.

(SW: If you don´t want my banana then how about these then)

(YX: You are in trouble miss tease) 

Was all Yang could muster to say as she felt her pussy getting wet and her tights rubbing against each other. The class had only been going for a few mins and she was already horny as hell, she did´t know how long she could keep this up.

Another vibration and Yang look at the new message and was meet with a recording. It showed Sunni´s cock in all of its 10 inch glory throbbing hard as Sunni were jerking it with her tail. As the video continue as it did, it ended with Sunni cumming all over her own cock. Leaving her cock covered in her messy cum.

That was it for Yang as she got up and rush out of the classroom, not carrying if she got detention or something worst. She was going to get that cock no matter what.

-DT-

“AAAHHHHH FFFUUUCCCKKKK YES KEEP GOING.” Yang scream at the top of her lungs as Sunni pounded her needy pussy. She needed this and she was going to milk Sunni for all that she was worth, Sunni meanwhile were just happy that she got to fuck her girlfriend.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunni loved to tease Sage, it was funny when he snaps and fucks her silly. With big dick of his.~

If their was one thing that Sunni really loved it was teasing people, especially her teammate Sage. She would go in front of him and sway her hips for him and use her tail to gesture him to have some fantasy with what she wanted to do with it. She would quickly flash her perky tits for him when only he could see her, she would rub her tail against his legs and crotch when they were sitting close to each other. All in the attempted to try to tease him until he would snap and fuck her on his meaty cock. 

And that was no different from now as Sage had grab Sunni and drag her to a closet as she had tease him in the cafeteria. Once they were in the small space room he ripe Sunni´s skirt off along with her panties and then he pull out his fully harden 12 inch cock and ram it into her pussy and started to pound her hard. Sunni just aloud herself to relax and enjoy the hour long fucking that she was in for as Sage would fuck her until he was either dry, tired or when her mind was truly fuck silly.

Sunni just moan as she came all over the floor, Sage´s cock were bashing her womb into submission and stretching her walls out. As loved it all with how rough he was with her and how big he was. Their was nobody else like Sage that could fuck her, their was a groan coming from the larger man as he pump his first of many loads in her. Not even when the load was done, was he already starting to fuck her again.

After hours of fucking Sage pull out his now limp cock, sweat were covering both their body´s as he left the closet leaving Sunni to lie on the floor, a fuck silly face as cum pour out of her pussy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald accidentally walks in on Cinder taking a shower, but instead of being angry, Cinder gets the cruel idea to continue her shower. Teasing poor emerald as she watches everything from behind a clear glass door~ (Teasing emerald, emerald masturbates)

Emerald froze in place as she had accidentally walk into the bathroom right as Cinder were taking a shower, Cinder did´t like to be disturbed when she was taking a shower. However instead of being mad at Emerald and scold her the false maiden decided to instead continue with her showering but also tease Emerald. She press her fat ass against the glass, letting her milky ass cheeks rest their and spread out. Emerald´s jaws drop and she drool a water fall seeing that ass on full display. Cinder could´t see Emerald´s face but she could picture it, she move her ass up and down grinding it against the glass, dragging it around and letting the water run down on those soft mountain of flesh. She pull away from the glass and then she slam it back making them womble on impact. she repeated that for a few mins.

Emerald were very wet as she moved her hand down to her pussy and finger herself slowly, she rub her tight together biting her lips from what she was seeing. She went faster and faster with every min as her juice ran down her legs soaking her panties and pants.

Cinder meanwhile stop slamming her ass against the glass and instead grab the soap and coated her ass before she turn around and coated her DD cups before she press them against the glass and move them up and down while using the soap to play with her clit.

Emerald feel to her knees as her legs gave in, she was fingering her with four fingers and knuckle deep. Her needy pussy had created a damp patch in her shorts and were now dripping onto the floor. She feel to the side moaning as she came, but she did´t stop fingering herself as she look at Cinder´s sexy body.

Seeing Emerald in that state she was made Cinder smile as she spread her legs and shoved her fingers into her pussy fingering herself moaning loud as water ran down her body giving her breast a shivering glace. She kept going until she could feel herself getting close to cumming. Then she stop and called for Emerald.

“Emerald would you please come and finish this.” 

Emerald crawl towards Cinder and move into the shower and she was yank up to Cinder´s wet hairy pussy and force to lick. She did so with out any struggle moving her tongue deep and quickly in earning moan and pats from Cinder. Cinder shiver as she came resting against the wall as she bath in the aftermatch glow, while Emerald were sitting on her knees drench and a few hairy string around her mouth and tongue, as silly grin on her face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber has been kidnapped by Cinder and is tied to a post while her horse fucks her. All to steal the maidens powers from her.  
> A/N this was base of JLullaby´s art work

Amber woke up with a groan and a massive headache, the last thing she could remember were fighting a unknown trio. The girl with dark hair manage to knock her down and that was it. As she regain conscious, she could see a drop dead sexy woman standing in front of her. Once her vision got better she could see that it was the woman that her knock her down. She tried to raise her arms but found them to be stuck, looking down she could see that she was tie up against a fence and something cold felt against her ass.

“GHGH, let me go.”

“ O I beg the different, you see you got something that I want. Namely the power of the fall maiden.”

“Fuck off bitch, I not gonna die to someone like you.” Amber said as she try to use her power, but found that she could´t. 

“Oh did I forget to tell you that my master gave me something that would block your power for a while, lets see if you die before they come back.” Cinder said as she whistle. Amber could her a horse gnig behind her and move its hove´s above her her head. Moving her head slightly upwards she could see it was her own horse, she could also feel something big and hot rest along her back.

“You friend here seems to be in heat and as the owner you should help him relive himself.” Cinder said as she lean over the fence and grab that thick horse cock and move it back towards Amber´s expose ass. She press that flat cockhead against that small tight rosebun and then she gave another whistle and the horse started to buck its body trying to push its cock into Amber. Amber bite her lips and gave out muffle excruciating noises as she felt that cock slowly enter her. Once the first inches were in her she made a sound between a moan and painful.

Cinder just giggle as she went back to standing in front of Amber and ravage in the scene in front of her. Amber´s face twitch as more and more inches were push in her and she gave more mix noises as she could feel that cock were rearranging her organs. Her pussy were leaking and damping her panties and pants, once half of that slap of meaty cock were in her, the horse started to fuck her. Amber breath quickly and gave moaning noise as her mind was slowly being fuck away. With every thrust the horse sunk more of its cock into Amber´s ass and once it was almost balls deep in the maiden it gnig as it came its huge thick load. Amber could´t take it anymore as she cough up a large ball of spit right onto Cinder´s dress.

“Euggh you disgusting bitch. How dare you get this all over me.” Cinder said as she whistle making the horse stop and pull out of Amber´s ass letting a flood of cum run out of her ass. Cinder lean down and grab Amber´s face and pull her up towards her. “Who knew that a maiden like you could be this filthy and depraved” Cinder said as she gave another whistle.

“Cough, cough, P,please let me go, anymore is going to kill me. I do anything you-MNGHH” 

Amber were silents as her horse had ram all of its cock back into Amber´s ass and even further as an inch or so of its cockhead were pushing out of Amber´s mouth.

“You dying is kinda the point sweety. Ohh but seeing you make that face makes me almost a little bit jealous.” Cinder said with gilead as she clap her hands. Meanwhile Amber´s were struggling as she was losing air and felt that cock throb in her as it push its last inch in her. 

“Ohh well if you are not going to keep it then at least learn to share it.” Cinder said as she cup her hands under the cock and scope up the throat slime that was coming out of Amber´s, while Cinder lean in and started to make out with that cock head. She lick her tongue all over that fat flat head and moan as she got a taste of that pre cum that was leaking out of it. Amber could do nothing as she was cumming in her pants as her eyes rolled up her skull.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futa Tock smiles as she blinds Maria, she looks at Maria's body and decides to keep her for herself. (Blowjob and oral creampie)

Tock could barely hold back a laugh as she look over Maria. The legendary Grimm reaper were lying on the ground screaming as Tock had cut her eyes.

“Wow, who would have thunk that this was all the legendary Grimm reaper could muster. What´s wrong luv, can´t take a light cut. Hehe” Tock laugh as she kick Maria onto her back and then she stood over her, pressing her boots down onto Maria´s arms.

“But I got to say that you do look mighty find, even with your new look of yours. I think I might have some fun with you before I kill you. I got your eyes so their is no need to kill you yet.” Tock said as she unzip her pants and took out her 12 inch reptilian cock and stroke it to full mast. “Lets put that mouth of you to better use.” Tock said as she move her legs and pick Maria up by her hair and force the now blind huntress to take her cock. Tock moan as she felt Maria´s wet throat take her cock as she move her up and down on her cock.

“Mm yes fuck luv that feels good, fuck you should have become an whore instead of a huntress. Your much better at sucking cocks then fighting.” Tock said laughing as she move Maria up and down faster and were bucking her hips in a nice pace. She could feel herself getting closer to cumming and so she push Maria to her base and came down the huntress throat. Rope after rope of thick cum shot down Maria´s throat with a force of a shotgun, the blind huntress could feel how a bulge grew in her stomach a little before Tock stop 

Once Tock were done she pull out and gave Maria a few cock slap. “Yep I definitely will keep you until my boss get mad.” Tock said laughing as she slung Maria over her shoulder and went to her base.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tock underestimate Futa Maria's strength and pays the price for trying to kill the Grimm Reaper. (Rough face fucking, Rough mating press, and messy creampie.)

Tock were lying on the ground couching up a small amount of blood, she knew that taking on the Grimm Reaper would´t be easy. But she thought that she could take her on with her semblance but that had turn out to be wrong as the Grimm Reaper had hold herself against Tock´s attack and once the croc girl´s semblance had turn off, well she got her ass kick faster then one could say.

“Did you really think that you could beat me, your should have use your skill to fight against Grimm´s and not me.”

“Couch” “Screw you bitch once I done resting I go-

“O shut it, we both know that you can´t beat me. Now I gonna have some fun with you.” Maria said as she pull Tock up by her hair and held her against her crotch level. She then move her dress aside and let her 14 inch cock out and slap Tock in the face.

“Now if open that mouth or I will force you, and don´t think of using those teeth of yours, unless you want me to kick them out.”

“How about you go-Agghhh”

Maria ram her cock down Tock´s throat and started to fuck her hard. Foam and spit shoot out of Tock´s mouth as she was gagging hard, she try to push away but could´t as Maria were holding her in place. She could´t even use her teeth to bit that thick prick as she was trying to breath.

“Mm fuck I wonder how many have manage to get a blowjob from you, consider your teeth. Either way your throat feels nice to use.” Maria said as she went faster and harder as her cock were throbbing hard, she hilted inside Tock´s throat and came a rope after rope of thick cum into Tock´s mouth making her chin bloat up before cum came out of her nose and she was force to swallow the rest.

“Mm ahhh fuck that feels nice.” Maria says as she pull out her still hard cock and let Tock fall to the ground face first. Maria turn Tock around so she lies on her back and pull the corc´s legs into a mating press pose and then she grab Tock´s pants and tore the fabric apart and she was amuse to find that the faunus assassin did´t worn any panties and she were dripping wet.

“Well looks like someone is enjoying this.”

“Fu,,fuck you bitch.” Tock weakly said.

Maria just ignore her line her cock up against Tock´s wet pussy and push it in. Both women moan as half of Maria´s cock enter Tock´s still somewhat tight pussy. Maria then started to fuck Tock, her balls making sloppy slapping noise as they slap against Tock´s wet crotch and ass. 

“Fuck, your cunt feels good.”

“Sh,,,shu,,,shut up.” Tock said as she could feel her mind starting to get weaken with every thrust that Maria made.

Maria started to pick up speed as she were getting close to cum, Tock could feel herself getting closer as well. She hilted as they both scream in pleasure as they cum, Maria pump a bigger load then she did before into Tock while the croc girl spray her juice all over Maria´s crotch. As Maria pull her now limp cock out a messy amount of her cum were running out of Tock´s pussy mix it the faunus own juice.

“Well that was nice, maybe next time we just skip the for play and goes to sex” Maria said as she left. Tock were still lying on the ground, her mind slightly broken. She wanted to meet Maria again and have some more fun, even if that it meant pissing of Salem.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we get one a story of nora dn oscar being done with a gym workout and she sees how cute he is and she seduces him into sex and find out her little boy is a very 'big' boy' under those workout clothes? That be great >3>/!

Nora had drag Oscar to a gym and had been working out with the farm boy for the last 2 hours. Her clothes were drench in sweat making it a bit see through. During the training, Nora had been eyeing Oscar ass and could´t help seeing how cute it was with those shorts he was wearing and she could´t help but thinking naughty thoughts to do with the farm boy.

“Hey Oscar, do you want to train some more, but private and something ´special´” Nora said as she squeeze her sweaty tits against the back of Oscar´s head.

The farm boy blush hard as he felt those sweaty tits around his head, he was getting light headed from being this arouse by the older girl. “S…sure.” As soon as he said that Nora grab him and rush to and empty bathroom, the room was big enough for them and Nora pin Oscar to the wall. 

“Now Oscar I going to show you how adults train.” Nora said as she press her breast to Oscar´s face and then slide down coating his face and chest with her sweat. Oscar just moan and roll his eyes up his skull in pleasure at this. When Nora got to his crotch she smile and lick her lips as she saw the huge bulge that was behind the fabric.

“Ooo looks like you have something for me.” Nora said as she pull those short and was slapp in the face with an 12 inch thick cock, Nora could´t believe that something this big could be one Oscar´s small body. But she was not mad at that instead she grab her sweaty tits and push that cock between her fun back and made it so that Oscar´s tip push just above her shirt. She then started to go up and down with her tits and kiss the cock head earning moan from the farm boy.

Oscar could´t believe this pleasure, it was nothing like he had ever experience. He love how soft Nora´s tits were and how quickly they went up and down and yet had such a firm grip on his cock. Nora took more and more of his cock into her mouth and were sucking him off. She could feel his cock throb and knew that he was about to cum. Not being use to sex it only made sense that he would be a quick shooter but once Nora was done here she was going to train him for longer use. Nora pull her tits away and deepthroat all of Oscar´s cock as he made a sound and came into her mouth, Nora took all of it without spilling a drop. She then pull away once he was done cumming and now flaccid.

“Ahh such a shame, but don´t worry Oscar we are going to train much more from now on.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recently defeating a Grimm young Maria goes to a bar to let off some steam. When she does she encounters Tock and the 2 hit it off resulting in them getting out of the bar and finally relieve not just her’s but each other’s stress. (Anal,Rimjob on each other,futa/self sucking,ball worship).

Maria sigh in relief after that she had finally manage to kill the Alpha Beowolf, it had proven to be a tougher target then what she expected but against the Grimm reaper it went down like all the others. Now that the job was done she went back to the settlement that had hire her and grab her payment and then headed to the nearest bar to spend her money and blow of some steam.

The bar was not the biggest of places that she had been to but it was big enough to hold all the people here that was just relaxing after a day´s hard work. Maria walk up to the front desk took a seat and sat down before ordering a drink and some nuts to eat. After a while of drinking and eating, Maria notes the person that sat next to her as they bump their arm into her.

“Hey wh-

Maria went silent as she look at her the person next to her in shock and so the the person she was looking at as well. Next to her were the crocodile faunus assassin known as Tock, the same woman that had try to kill her a few days ago.

“And what the fuck are you doing here.” Maria said as she reach for her weapon just in case.

“I am here drinking or is that illegal.” Tock said with venom and taking another swing of her drink.

“No but I feel the strong urge to get the nearest lawmen on you. Consider what you did to me last time we saw each other.”

“Oh calm down luv, you still live and I just want to drink until I can´t walk straight, so peace until we leave this place that we both happen to be at.” Tock said as she reach out her hand. Maria look at the croc girl before she took and shake it, before she went back to her own drink.

As the time pass they started to get more and more drunk and started to small talk, in the drunken state that made them forget who each other was and were more friendlier to each other.

“You hick,,know,,,,hick you are,,,,hick not that bad.” Maria said as she rested against Tock.

“Yo,,,hick not tha,,,,hick that bad,,,hick either.” Tock said as they finish their drinks and then help each other to get to the hotel room that Tock were staying at. Once they stumble into the room, Tock fell forward and grab Maria´s dress pulling it enough down to show of Maria´s bra and breast.

“Wow,,,hick,,,luv,,,you got,,,,hick a nice rack.” 

“Heh,,,hick,,,thanks,,,,hick,,,like what you see.” Maria said as she remove her dress and unhook her bra letting her D Cups out.

“I,,,hick sure do.” Tock said as she got up and grab those fun bags before she look at Maria and kiss her. Maria were blushing as their tongue´s were wrestling against each other. Her arms went down Tock´s waist and grab her ass and pull her towards her, that´s when she felt something against her lower waist. She pull out of the kiss and look down and could see that their was a bulge in Tock´s pants.

“Heh,,,hick,,,looks like you,,,hick,,,have something for me as well.” Maria said as she mover her hands towards Tock´s waistband and grab it before she pull them down and was meet with a big thick reptilian cock that slap against her own waist. Looking at it she could see pre cum leaking from it and that Tock´s cock had some piercing.

“That,,,hick,,,that must,,,have hurt.”

“Nah luv,,,hick me old semblance,,,,hick made sure that,,,,hich it did´t hurt.” Tock said as she giggle before she kiss Maria again and grab her and moved to the bed and bend her over it before she kneel down. She grab Maria´s bubble ass cheeks sinking her hands into them and spread them and look at the woman´s twitching pucker. She lick her lips and push out out her tongue and started to lick around the outer rim, making Maria moan. Tock move her tongue into Maria´s hole and push it further in and started to lick the inside earning more moan from the huntress. Once Maria´s ass was wet enough, Tock moved away and line her cock up against that wet hole and easily push it in making them both moan in pleasure. Maria moan a bit louder as she felt those piercing piece hit her g-spots. Once Tock were deep enough inside Maria she started to fuck her in a rough pace.

“Fuck luv,,,,hick,,,, your ass is tight.” The croc girl said as she gave that ass a slap making Maria moan again, Tock kept going until she were close to cumming. She hilted balls deep inside Maria cumming hard and pumping her full of her thick cum. Maria came as well spraying her juice all over the bed. Once Tock were down she pull out her still hard cock and move up to the bed.

“Here,,,hick,,,luv,,,,lick my balls.” She said as she rested her balls a few inches away from Maria´s face. Maria got up on her arms and move close and then she grab Tock´s waist and pull them so that the croc girl´s ass were right in her face and Maria push her own tongue into Tock´s ass and gave her the same treatment. Tock were moaning as she felt that tongue in her ass, as well as her cock were throbbing and slapping against her jaw. Opening her jaw and bending a forward a bit and took her own cock into her mouth. She started to suck and make muffle moan as she loved getting her ass eaten out and as she was sucking her self.

Once Maria were done eating Tock´s ass out, she pull away and move over to those fat cum tanks and started to worship them. She slurp and spit on them as she took each one in her mouth, they would pulse as Tock cum and filled her own mouth with her cum. After cumming 3 times Tock pull her cock out of her mouth and then she grab Maria and pull her up so that she could kiss her again while she slip her cock back into Maria´s ass and started to fuck her again. For the rest of the night Tock would fuck Maria´s ass as they kiss each other and moved around in different position. When they stop they were covered in sweat and had pass out on top of each other.

When the morning came Maria woke up with a headache, she did jump a little when she saw that she was lying next to Tock, making the croc girl wake up as they look at each other.

“Morning.”

“Morning.”

“So what about this, do we just ignore this?”

“Eh,,don´t know luv, I did enjoy this. I think, hard to know when drunk. What about you?”

“Well it was´t bad, so I guess we can maybe do this when we are not killing each other.”

“Sure luv, wanna do it now?”

Maria answer Tock with kissing her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a story requested by BurstEdge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the request with what I am ok with and not ok

Salem sigh as she was both horny and bored. Cinder and her lackeys were both gone so she could´t use her or Emerald to trying to satisfy herself. Luckily she had created something before meeting Cinder, that was made for just this reason.

Getting out of her throne, Salem walk through the castle and then down towards the deepest dungeon of it. At the bottom of the stairs their were several cages filled with Grimm´s. However their was something different with these Grimm´s. They were not normal once, they were humanoid and all female. Their purpose was only for pleasing Salem, but she had´t been using them in a while. Walking between the cage´s, Salem stop at one that housed a Nuckelavee woman. She was tall, almost completely naked and showed of her DD cup breast and firm ass. "You." Was all Salem said as she pointed at the woman and use her power to open the cage letting her out. The Nuckelavee woman stood up and followed Salem all the way back to the Grimm queen´s bedchamber.

"Now pet, I want you to please me until I am satisfy." Salem said as she undress herself letting her dress fall down and letting her pale DD cups out along with her hour glass body and the 2 feet cock between her legs long with those apple size balls.  
"Well what are you waiting for start pleasing me." Salem demanded as she sat on her bed.

The Nucjelavee girl node and move towards her mistress and kneel down, she remove her raged bra and put that huge cock between her tits and started to move them up and down. Salem moan as she felt those huge soft breast were pleasing her cock, gently and warmly they were and it felt so nice to her. Salem started to buck her hips as well and move the Grimm woman´s head towards her cockhead and force her to take the that cockhead into her mouth. The Nuckelavee woman were slurping and drooling as she move her tongue around the cockhead, precum were leaking out of it and she gulp it down. Salem just moan more and more as her sensitive cockhead got coated in saliva. As Salem kept bucking her hips forward, her cock went further down her pets mouth. Soon the Nuckelavee woman were bobbing up and down on the cock all the while she kept jerking it with her huge tits.

"Mm yes that is pet, make you mistress feel good." Salem said as she moan more and more. She could feel her cock throb as she was getting closer to cum. She made a few more thrust and then she hilted inside the Nuckelavee´s woman´s mouth and then came pumping load after load of thick ropes of cum, close to a gallon and yet Salem´s balls did´t seem to shrink. Once Salem were done cumming she pull out her still hard cock.  
"Now I want you to give me that pussy."

The Grimm woman gulp the cum down and then she stood up and move over to the bed and bend over and spread her ass cheeks showing of her ass and pussy. Salem lick her lips as she saw that wet pussy and so she move over to her pet and tease her pussy. The Grimm woman gave weak long moan as Salem tease her pussy, more and more of her juice were running out of her pussy and down her legs or on the bed. Once Salem were done teasing the Grimm woman, she press her cock against it and trusted into her earning a long loud moan from the Grimm woman.

"Mm I had forgot how tight I made you." Salem said as she started to fuck her, her hips slamming into that ass making it jiggle and ripple on every impact. Soon the room were filled with the sound of moaning and flesh slapping against flesh. Salem went faster and harder every min or so, soon she was almost a blur as she fuck her pet. Her balls were slapping against that wet pussy and were getting drench in the pussy juice. Salem reach around with her hands to the Grimm woman´s neck and grab it and started to choke her lightly, which made her pussy tighter and give Salem more pleasure. 

"Aahhh yes that it my pet, that´s what I needed." Salem said as she hilted inside and stop, she then pull the Grimm woman by her throat up and turn around so that she could sit down on the bed again while the Grimm woman sat in her lap. Salem removed on hand and went for the Grimm´s breast and us her magic to make them softer and large. She then started to play with the nipple earning hoarse moan from the Grimm woman. Soon milk were coming out the Grimm´s breast and Salem lean down and around and started to suck on it as she started to fuck her pet again. The Grimm woman were moaning more and faster as her pussy were getting fuck again and now her breast were being suck by her mistress for her milk. Salem kept going faster and harder until sweat started to pour down her body, but she did´t stop until she would cum. But before that the Nuclelavee woman gave a loud scream as she came, her pussy juice squaring all over the room along with her milk from the breast that was´t being suck on. 

Salem herself kept going for a few more mins before she hilted inside her pet again and came another big load. This one so big that the Grimm woman´s stomach were bloated a bit as her womb were filled up to the brink with cum. "Mm ahh that was good, but we are going to do more my dear." Salem said as she started to fuck her again. Salem grab the Nuckelavee woman´s face and kiss her roughly dominating her. The Grimm woman just moan as she grab her one of her breast and play with it, making more milk leak out of it.

Hours pass before Salem were done fucking her pet, they were both covered in sweat and had cum, pussy juice or milk on them self as they laid on the bed breathing hard." Ahh,,,ahh,,,I should use you more." Salem said as she raise herself up. "Ahhh,,,,yyeessh,,,miisstress." The Nuckelavee said in an inhuman and low ton voice. Salem just look at her pet then she clap and teleported the Grimm back to its cage. Salem then threw herself back at the bed sighing in happiness, she had needed this and she was sure to use her pets more from now on.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story base of Sparrow´s first RWBY pic

Emerald had been task by Cinder to go get Neo and collect information on the various teams that were coming to Beacon so that they could plan out who were the biggest hinder for them and who might join them. Emerald had really not wanted to do this with Neo, she knew that Neo was good in a fight but she did´t like the girl. Never speaking, always being with Roman and seemingly caring more about him then Cinder, which just made Emerald feel more ill towards the smaller woman.

“Were the fuck is she.” Emerald mumble to herself as she walk around the school trying to find Neo. After walking around for a few hours she found the mute assassin inside a room.

“Their you are you midget. Come on Cinder has given us a task.” Emerald said, but Neo just stood their still and look at Emerald with not a happy look at the mint hair woman.

“What not liking that I call you midget, well you are.” Emerald said as she walk towards Neo and grab her arm trying to pull her. But Neo just stood still like a rock, then she grab Emerald´s top and pull it so hard that the Emerald´s top off making so that Emerald´s tits were out. Neo then pull Emerald down onto her knees.

“HEY WHAT ARE YOU,,,,yo,,,,oh.” Emerald said before going silent. Neo had remove most of her clothes leaving her naked from here thighs and upwards. And in so Neo had let her hidden horse cock out and it were now currently resting on Emerald´s face rapidly growing to hard on, precum and sweat dripping of it and on to her.

“Oh,,,uh,,,H-hey you know I was j-just joking when I called you a midget.!” Emerald said in terror feeling the warm of that massive horse cock press against her face. She could see how those huge balls pulsed with most likely thick cum.

Neo just look down at Emerald with a stern silent face on her, not moving an inch of her cock away from Emerald´s face.

“Sorry about that I, uh take it all back! You´re not small! You´re big! Massive even huge!” Emerald continue on pleading hoping that Neo would let her go, even thought she had a feeling that the girl would´t. 

Oh god-If I knew Neo was a faunus-Emerald thought before Neo move her cock up and down onto Emerald´s face. Emerald just took it not daring to move or say anything. Then Neo lifted her cock and move that massive cockhead against Emerald´s lips.

S-she can´t be s-serious, that t-thing is-Once again Emerald´s thoughts were interrupted as Neo forcefully push her cock into Emerald´s mouth and force a few inches of her cock in. Emerald´s eyes started to water up as she gag on on that cock that were stretching her mouth out. Yet she did´t dare moving and inch thinking that things would get much worse if she tried to pull back or fight back. Neo meanwhile smile as she look down and gave a few thrusting and push more of her cock down Emerald´s throat. Their were a huge outline in Emerald´s throat, more gagging came from Emerald, who now on reflex move her hands up to Neo´s thighs and tried to push away but Neo held a tight grip on her head.

Seeing how Emerald tried to pull back, made Neo only smile as she grab Emerald´s head with both her hands and then she started to face fuck Emerald hard. Gagging, spit and some precum were sploshing out of Emerald´s mouth, the mint hair girl´s eyes were rolled up her skull as tear rand down her face ruin her make up. Neo would moan if she could from how good it felt to fuck Emerald´s tight throat and how her balls were slapping against the mint hair girl´s chin. Neo kept on going with a few more hard thrust and then she went balls deep and held Emerald´s face against her crotch and came hard. A flood of cum shoot out of Neo´s cum and hit Emerald´s throat, one could see outlines that were the cum going down the thief´s throat and into her stomach. Emerald could feel the cum hit her stomach and land it in their like an stone. She felt dizzy as more and more cum were pump inside her, Neo kept going for a solid min before she slowly pull out of Emerald´s mouth. With a wet pop Neo pull her cock out and rested against Emerald´s face. The mint hair girl were knock out as her eyes showed only white, cum were running out out of her mouth in large amount even though Emerald´s stomach were full of it, it did´t change size. Neo gave a few wet slap with her cock against Emerald´s and then she let go of her hands and move out of the way and watch as Emerald face first to the flood, collapsing and letting cum run out on the floor. Neo just look at the thief and then she snap her fingers and her clothes were back on hiding her massive cock and then she left the room leaving Emerald their and went on to do Cinder´s mission. Next time Emerald would think before calling Neo a midget.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about Neo paying Lil' Miss Malachite for Cinder's information by giving her the best fuck of her life with her horsecock?

After Neo and Cinder´s little fight and the two had decided to team up again, their was still the issue of paying back Miss Little. The thick mob boss still would´t take Cinder´s money and she was not going to let the 2 women leave until she got paid. However Cinder and an idea on how they could pay Miss Malachite back, Neo fucking the woman until she was satisfy. Miss Malachite wonder what Cinder were thinking that little Neo could do to give her pleasure. To which Cinder answer with letting Neo undress her lower part and let that fat massive 20 inch thick horse cock out, seeing that cock made Miss Little lick her lips and she accepted.

The thick mob boss and Neo move upstairs to Miss Little´s bedroom, once inside the mob boss close and lock the door before she started to remove her clothes. “I am going to milk you for every last drop of cum girl.” she said as she remove her top and let her huge F cups breast out and remove her skirt leaving her thong on for now. Neo like what she was seeing and she removed her clothes as well, leaving her in only her boots. The rest of her were naked, her wide hips, B cups and her most defining feature that 20 inch thick horse cock which were dripping with precum already. Miss little move over to Neo swaying her hips, which help making Neo´s cock throb and go to full mast quicker. More precum were leaking more and once Miss Little were close to Neo she grab that thick cock and bit her lips as she felt how warm it was and how thick it was. “Mm such a good cock I can´t wait to taste it.” She said before she went on her knees and started to take the first inches into her mouth.

Neo just stood their smiling as she felt Miss Little lips around her cock sucking on it. It was clear that the thick mob boss were an pro around huge cocks as she was not gagging and were taking more and more of it every time she went deeper on Neo´s cock. Foam, drool and some precum were leaking out of Miss Little´s mouth as she pull back on Neo´s cock before going forward taking another inch. Neo could feel how her cock throb as she felt the older woman take half of her cock down without any problem, once she reach the base the mob boss started to play with those huge cumtanks making Neo bit her lips and roll her eyes in pleasure. Miss Little squeeze them lightly as she kept on going up and down face fucking herself on Neo´s thick cock. After a while she pull off with a wet plop, she then wrap her tits around that thick cock and started to give Neo a tit job as she went back to take the first inches again down her throat while moving her massive tits up and down.

Neo could feel how her legs were getting weak from this amazing combo of titjob and blowjob, those soft pillow wrap around her cock made it just throb harder and harder. Neo grab Miss Little´s head and pull her down to her base and held her their as she came, a huge flood of cum shoot out of Neo´s cock and blasted into Miss Little´s mouth and down her throat and into the mob boss´s stomach bloating it out as gallon upon gallon of thick cum enter her. Neo held the mob boss down for a min before she let go of Miss Little and let the woman of her cock.

“Your lucky that I like the taste of you cock and cum, but if you do that again I will have my men kill you.” Miss Little said looking at Neo who just smile and nodded. Miss Little then stood up and move over to her bed once again swing her ass as she pull down her thong and then she lay down on the bed and lifted her leg and spread her ass for Neo. “Pick a hole and start fucking me girl.” She said and Neo lick her lips as she move over and lifted her still hard cock and press it against Miss Little ass and gave a strong push as she enter the mob boss´s ass and stretch it out making Miss Little moan from feeling how deep Neo went inside her.

“Oooohhhhh fuck your much bigger then you were in my mouth. Now fuck me.” Miss Little order and Neo was more then happy do to so. She pull back and then grab those thick hips and then slam into the mob boss making her ass jiggle form the impact and howl from how deep Neo´s cock went. Neo started to fuck Miss Little hard and fast, slamming her hips into those ass cheeks and watch in marvel from how they would jiggle on impact. Neo could´t help but to drool a little from how good Miss Little´s ass was, she never fuck such an incredible ass before in her life. Miss Little kept on moaning and howling as Neo´s cock bulge her stomach out, looking under her she could see the massive outline with that flat cockhead just under her bouncing breast. “Ooohhhh fuck yes more Neo harder.” Miss Little beg. Neo smile as she increase her grip and started to go faster and harder with her thrusting her huge balls swing and slapping against Miss Little´s pussy and hitting her clit earning more moaning from the mob boss as she was drenching that mighty nut sack in her pussy juice.

Hours pass by as Neo starting to sweat as she kept on going and so were Miss Little, seeing the thick woman´s body glister in the sweat made Neo go mad with lust as she reach up and grab Miss Little´s face and turn it around and kiss her deeply as she gave a few more hard thrust before going balls deep and came another huge gallon of cum inside her mob boss. Miss Little moan into the kiss as she came as well, spraying her juice all over those huge balls and the bed. Neo were melting as she kept on cumming, for a min this went on before Neo stop cumming and feel on top of the woman´s back. Miss Little had a silly smile on her face as she felt that cock still in her ass. Her stomach sloshing a little as it was full of cum and she look like she was pregnant. “Mm I think we are done for now Neo but do come back for some more fun.” Miss Little said before she pass out her mind overloaded from how good Neo was. Neo meanwhile were breathing hard as she struggle to get up and pull out, while she loved the sex she really wanted to take a shower now and eat something. After a few min she mange to get off Miss Little and get dress before she left the mob boss. As she walk down she could see Cinder drinking some cum from a glass all while Miss Little´s men were pass out around her.

“Well you took your sweet time I had to entertain myself.” Cinder said finishing her glass of cum then she grab a small tanker full of it as the two headed out from the hideout.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder´s addictive  
> (A/N This is the follow up to Emerald´s mistake)

“You have done a great job Neo.” Cinder said to the icecream girl as she read through all the reports that Neo had made over the various team in Beacon. As Cinder finish reading the reports, Emerald stumble in. Stomach still bloated out from all the cum Neo had pump into her, her top hang loosely on her as it was little more then a rag at this point.

“Well well looks who has decided to finally come back, enjoying yourself you slut.” Cinder said in a stern tone as she look in disgust at Emerald. “Wh,,,wh-”

“Neo here told me how you let her do all the work while you were of sucking some students for a couple of loads. I am very disappointed in you Emerald.” Cinder said putting the reports down.

“Bu,,,but I-

“Silent I do not want to hear your excuses, you need to be punish and since your still reeking with cum I think their is only one solution to it, Neo please.” Cinder said and Neo snap her fingers and her clothes disappeared leaving her naked with that massive horse cock out again. Emerald gulp in fear as she look at Cinder who only nodded for Neo, and the smaller girl walk over to Emerald and push her down on her knees and ram her cock back into the mint hair girl and started to face fuck her hard.

“Since you are so hungry for cocks I figure that Neo can use you as to get some relief for all of her troubles.” Cinder said leaning back and started to lick her lips and touch herself as she watch Neo face fuck Emerald. Neo just smile as she was once again pounding into Emerald´s still somehow tight throat. Not that she complain she was happy to fuck Emerald again even if it had just been a few hours since she last fuck her. Emerald meanwhile were crying again, not from gagging on that massive cock again, but more from the fact that Cinder were fine with Neo fucking her and that she believing Neo´s lie and not letting Emerald tell the true. 

Cinder moan as she were fingering herself and groping her tits, getting very horny from seeing Emerald being dominated by Neo and her horse cock. Neo slam hard into Emerald and empty her balls once more into the thief´s throat, both Cinder and Neo watch as Emerald´s stomach grew more and more as cum expanded it more. Emerald had given up on trying to escape from Neo´s grip and as they smaller girl pull her cock out, Emerald let herself pass out again as she did´t want anymore of this. Neo however was a bit mad not getting a third chance to fuck Emerald´s throat.

“Aha what a shame.” Cinder said making Neo turn her head to the other woman. “Since Emmy could´t take all of you then how about I take her place.” Cinder said standing up and removed her dress showing of her curvy and sexy body, those large soft yet firm D cups and that incredible ass along with those mouth watering hips. Seeing her boss naked made Neo´s cock throb and spill some cum onto the floor, she could´t wait to fuck Cinder. Cinder walk towards Neo swaying her hips a little before she kneel down in front of Neo and took a firmly grip on that cock and felts it warms and how it throb. Cinder smile as she started to jerk it and lick that flat cockhead, Neo threw her heads backward in pleasure from this. Cinder then started to give sloppy kisses all over it. “Mm,,,,so,,,good,,,,tasty.” Cinder said between kissing that cock. Neo had though that Emerald´s mouth were good, Cinder´s were incredible and she was doing this willingly which was even better. Cinder kept on licking and kissing Neo´s horse cock leaving her lipsticks mark all over it before she open her mouth and throated herself on that cock taking almost 1/3 of it in one go, shocking Neo a little but more so that Cinder were not gagging. Cinder kept on throating that huge cock, making drool, spit and foaming leave her mouth as she pull back before practically throwing herself on it taking it deeper down her throat. With in a few more deep take, Cinder had mange to got to the base of Neo´s cock and were holding herself their while playing with those huge balls that had not shrinking in size despite cumming so much in one day. 

Neo were getting weak in the legs from all of this, Cinder were amazing, no scratch that she was a master of this. Neo could only look down and see Cinder going a few inches back before she went back to the base and then gurgling up drool and letting it run out of her mouth. All of this was so erotic to Neo that she open her mouth and let her tongue hang out and her eyes roll up as she came. Balls of cum travel through Neo´s cock and then exploded once it left her cockhead, showering Cinder´s stomach in white thick cum. With every cum-explosion Cinder pull back inch by inch letting her insides be painted white. Once she got far back so that the cum-balls would explode inside her mouth she held the cock their and she came hard once she got a taste of that rich cum, her chins bloating out within second from the first cum-explosion. Cinder gulp down every bit of cum that enter her mouth she block her nose, so that no cum would leak out of it and made a vacuum tight seal around that cock with her lips so all the cum could only go down her throat. Cinder´s stomach were looking like she was several months pregnant with twins or triplets.

Once Neo were done cumming Cinder pull herself of that cock with a wet plop, the owner of the cock smile and feel backwards into a chair, a huge smile on her face. Cinder meanwhile were licking her lips and the cum off the floor. She then crawl over to Neo and grab that horse cock again and started to suck on it again. “Mm so good,,,,,such a great cock.” Cinder moan as she kept on going. Neo just smile as she felt those lips on her cock and she went back to full mast with in a few mins after Cinder started to suck it again. Neo pull Cinder of her cock and lifted her boss up to her lap, being so full of cum made Cinder a bit heavier then usually, but Neo mange to get her up. Neo reach down to that ass and grab it with her hands letting her finger sink into the soft flesh, she then spread them apart and lifted Cinder a little before pushing her cock against that ass and with some force push Cinder down on it. Cinder gave a loud cry of pleasure as she felt that cock spread her ass out and go deep inside her, making a bulge in her stomach. Neo then started to fuck Cinder fast and hard, her balls slapping hard against those ass cheeks making them jiggle and ripple a bit on impact. Cinder moan and drool as she rested her body against Neo who were sucking on those wonderful tits as they were now press against her. Neo were loving Cinder´s ass as those walls clamp around her cock and milk her cock for her cum. She could never imagine an ass being this good in her life. She altered between hard and fast thrusting into Cinder´s ass and slow fucking, some times lifting Cinder´s ass up as much as she could before dropping it back down making Cinder moan more louder as the air was almost knock out of her. Neo kept going with a few more thrust before she hilted inside Cinder and came her biggest load yet, she came so much cum were travailing upwards through her throat and into her mouth. Cinder held her mouth and nose tight as she did´t want any cum to leak out but it was to much of a force behind Neo´s cumming and cum were leaking out of her mouth and nose, landing on Neo´s head.

As Neo were done cumming her cock went flaccid and slide out of Cinder´s ass with a wet plop, cum were leaking out of it and dropping on the floor in a large amount. Neo breath out in pleasure as she was spent, she felt Cinder slid off her body and when she look down at her boss she could´t really believe what she was seeing. Cinder were licking up all the cum that were on the floor and were holding her gaping hole so that no more cum could leak out of her. “M,,,more,,,,cum,,,,nneedd,,,more cum.” Cinder beg as she finish scoping up the cum and move over to her nightstand and pull a butt plug out from it and shove it in her ass to stop the leak. Cinder then crawl back to Neo and grab her cock once more jerking it. “More,,,,more cum,,,please.” Cinder beg Neo, who could only sigh as she lean back in the chair.

Meanwhile in the Grimmlands Salem had been keeping an eye on her apprentice and she could only rub her temple from what she had been seeing. My apprentice is a filth cum slut. Salem thought before sighing and planing what to do next.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futa Ruby drops her pencil under her desk so she asks Yang to grab it. So when Yang goes under the desk she grabs much more then Ruby's pencil.~

Team RWBY were currently in class writing a test, as Ruby were writing her, she accidentally drop her pencil and it roll towards her sister who were sitting next to her. “Yang can you please pick it up.” 

“Sure sis.” Yang said as she went down to pick the pencil up, however as she went down she saw a tent in Ruby´s skirt. Felling naught, Yang move over on all four to Ruby and then remove that skirt away and let that 11 inch cock out. Ruby feeling the cold air against her cock look down and was about to say something to Yang, but her sister were to fast and were sucking on her cock. Ruby´s hands went to her mouth as she did not want to moan out in pleasure as she felt Yang go up and down on her cock.

Yang move quickly up and down and use her tongue to swirl around that fat cockhead of Ruby. She scope up any pre cum that were leaking out of it. Yang kept this up until she decided to end things by going down to Ruby´s base and squeeze her balls making her cum down her throat. She gulp it all down and then with a small pop she pull of Ruby´s cock and then handed her pencil and went back to her place and finish her test.

Once the test were done team RWBY were going out of the classroom, but Glynda stop them. “Miss Xioa Long and miss Rose please stay” The headmistress said as she was going to punish them.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punish by Glynda  
> (A/N) some what of a follow up from my last ask.

Glynda look at both Ruby and Yang not happy, she had seen what the two sister were up to during the test. They needed to be punish and she knew what to do.

“I know what you 2 did and l am very disapointed with you both. That kind of activity should not be inside these rooms nor amongs siblings.” Glynda said slapping her corp hard against the desk making the 2 sister flinch.

“We are so-

“Save your excuse l don’t want to hear them. Now as for your punishment. Miss Rose lift your skirt up and miss Xioa long get over to my side.” Glynda said, to which the sister just look at one and other until Glynda slap her corp again making them do as she said.

Ruby lifted her skirt letting her cock out, Glynda then lifted her legs up and kick off her heels and the started to give Ruby a foot job with them. Meanwhile she grab Yang by her hair and pull her down and lifted her own skirt letting her 14 inch thick cock out and force Yang to deepthroat her.” Since you wants to explore your sexual desire then its just fair that l help you.” Glynda said as she roughly pull Yang up and down, while pushing her feets hard against Ruby’s cock.

Ruby wimp in both pleasure and pain, Glynda’s feets were so good but she was so rough and whenever she was about to cum she would stop or pres hard against her balls or head, preventing her from cumming. Yang were not farming better as she was getting blue in her face from the lack off air. Not only were Glynda’s cock longer then Ruby’s, it was thicker as well. And the roughness of her were not helping Yang adjust to her teacher’s size.

Glynda kept this going for hours, teasing Ruby and stopping her from cumming, while cumming inside Yang’s throat every 15 min, thick goo of cum sliding down the younger blond’s throat and into her stomach. Glynda would let Yang only get a little bit of air before she went back to face fucking her. Once she felt that they learn their lesson, she let them go.

The next day after class, Ruby and Yang stay to speak with Glynda.

“Pl,,,please teach us more mis,,,mistress.” They beg her, to which Glynda smile and said yes.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eve and glynda are good ole gym buddies, to the point they're constantly trying to one up each other. usually these contests involve flexing, stamina tests, or just seeing who could out do the other. winner always fucks the loser, and they either tie or come very VERY close

Eve and Glynda had been gym buddies for a long time, it had gotten to the point were every time they meet up they would do a little competition. They would show of which one had the better body. Eve had a more muscular build, her body was prime example of body building. She had an impressive 8 pack, thick arms and legs thighs and her breast were firm and yet soft from all her training.

Glynda was´t to bad either, while she lack the musculus upper body that Eve had, she still had some impressive thighs and a 12 pack. Her body were more fit similar to that of an professional athletic which help showing of her great ass and breast.

“Ready too lose today Glynda.” Eve said as she remove her skin tight t-shirt and grab her tank top she use to train in. “Funny I was going to ask you the same thing.” Glynda said as she fix the leggings on her leotard outfit. Once they were done they walk out to the gym, it was rather small and old style which were perfect for Glynda and Eve as some time their competition got a little more hot then what they had plan. They stared with some warm up running, they started at the same level, 8 speed and 7 in elevation. They started up jugging and slowly started to run as they increase their speed on their machine. After 15 mins they were started to sweat, Eve´s tank top were clinging to her body and it was almost see through in some spots. Glynda pink leotard almost completely see through as they stop.

“I,,,won,,,” Eve said breathing heavy.

“No,,,I,,,won.” Glynda said pointing to her machine showing that she won with one second. Eve just huff as she move over to the bench press and started to lift 700 lbs, while Glynda went to the leg press setting her weight to 200 lbs. They started to do their work out, taking a few looks against each other every second or so. Glynda watch as Eve´s arm bulk and swell showing of veins showing. Eve meanwhile saw how erotic Glynda look as she press her thighs together, she could imaged how it would to be press her head between those well define thighs.

Eve stop lifting and sat up and started to flex a little with her arms, she then stood up and flex some more making her body seem to swell up some more. Glynda meanwhile, got up and sat down on the ground stretching and flexing her legs, showing that she was still very flexible. They kept on going with this for 7 mins before Eve really flex making her tank top rip apart. “I take this one.” Eve said while Glynda rolled her eyes and they headed towards the back area for some sit up and push up. Here things started to really heat up as Eve held Glynda´s legs as she did her sit up, as Glynda was almost done Eve kiss her as she was going up and close. Glynda´s eyes widen, but then she moan into the kiss and she grab her arms around Eve´s large body and pull her down. Eve move her arms around Glynda´s body, digging her fingers into the outfit and tore it open. She did this all while pulling away from the kiss and started to kiss all over Glynda´s body, sucking on those huge sweaty and tasty nipples making Glynda moan. Once Eve were down at Glynda´s pussy she tore the leotard open and started to eat the older woman out. “Pl,,please crush me.” Eve beg.

And Glynda did so, she press her thighs hard against Eve´s legs trapping her, and in return Eve eat Glynda´s pussy out with greater gusto. Glynda moan as she grab one of Eve´s horn and press her deeper. Eve push her tongue deeper and deeper into that sweet wet pussy and move it around, shifting between going fast and slow. Glynda cry out in pleasure as she came squirting all over Eve´s face drenching the bull faunus in her juice. 

Glynda let Eve go, as she collapse on the floor breathing hard. Eve got up and remove her sports bra and shorts, her huge thick bull cock flop out and were quickly getting hard. Eve move over to Glynda and stop as she were above her, her cock resting against Glynda´s pussy. She lean down and kiss her before she push her cock into the older woman and stared to fuck her in a rough manner. They both moan into to the kiss, and press their bodies against each other, their breast squish together and rub them together. They fuck each other for over 2 hours, both cumming several times and they were drench in sweat. They were currently lying next to each other panting and look at one and another.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune recieves his new Hunter Android, White. While listing her functions, she state one of them is sexual relief. A nervous virgin, White helps him with his first time. After leading him into some foreplay, she pulls out his dick startling her with its size. After working it with her mouth, the two start fucking she also learns of his stamina. Afterwards, as the two lay there Jaune says he is going to like being a hunter. White says she is going to like being his android.

Jaune was currently alone in his dorm room with a large box in front of him. Now that he was a hunter in training, he had been assign with a android unit for combat help and other things that was needed for huntsmen and huntress. Jaune did not know why he was going to open the box and install the android alone, but Glynda had told him to do it and told his teammate to leave him alone for the rest of the day.

So wanting thing to be over with, he open the box and was rather shock to see such a beautifully female android dress in a white and golden dress. He was also surprise that she was rather light to lift up from the box. He made her stay up and then pick up the note that said how to activate her. All he had to do was press a button that was hidden in her head under the hair. Once he press it, the android´s eyes open and Jaune could see her green eyes.

“Greetings Jaune Arc, my name is White and I have been assign to you, as your hunter android.” White said in a smooth yet commanding voice.

“Wow, did´t know that you would already have my name. But I guess that was a given since the school assign you to me. So White, mind telling me what your functions are as my hunter android.”

“Certainly, as your hunter android my duty is to help you in combat. Be it for offensive purpose, defective, medical or anything else combat which. Along with that my function is also to help you relive stress. Be it massages or sexual relief.”

“W,,wait what, sexual relief?”

“Yes, in the case you are feeling sexual pent up, my duty is to help you relive that.”

“Bu,,,but I have never had any sexual pent up, I have´t even lost my v-card.”

“Really?, well maybe I should help you with that.”

“Wait what,,,you mean here and now?”

“Yes, for someone of your age to still be a virgin, while not being anything wrong. This kind of environment dose make males and females of your age get lost in sexual fantasy that they might not be able to fulfill with a partner. Now that I and other androids are at you students service, you can fulfill those fantasy. Now Jaune, just be calm and relax, I will take care of you.” White said as she led Jaune to the bed and made him sit down, she then started to move her hands over his body, gently rubbing and groping all over his body, while also bending over enough for him to see her cleavage a bit.

Jaune was blushing but he was relaxing from her warm touches. He could also feel his cock grow in his pants. White kneel down and undid his pants and pull them down along with his underwear. She was rather shock when his cock flop out and landed on her face.

“Oh my,,,your bigger then what an average male. You look to be like 11-12 inches, I am right?”

“I don´t know honestly, I never really measure it.”

“Ok then, not that this is wrong or anything. Just a bit surprising.” White said as she move her mouth and tongue over Jaune´s cock head and started to lick and kiss it making him moan. Jaune had never experience any pleasure like this before, his toe´s were curling up as he felt her warm wet tongue and mouth going deeper and deeper onto his cock. He threw his head backwards once White came to his base. After that White slowly pull backwards until she was at the head and then pull back with a wet pop, and stood up.

“Now Jaune, we are going to have sex, just let me take the lead.” White said as she remove her dress and Jaune got to see her D cup and thick thighs, along with her pussy, which was dripping a bit. The android then move over and hover her pussy over Jaune´s cock and then slowly push herself down. She moan out as she felt his cock spread out her pussy. The moan as White sank down and as Jaune´s cock enter her artificial womb. After that she started to ride him, slowly but then she started to go faster.

“If,,,you,,,want,,,Jaune,,,you can,,,,thrust as well.” 

Jaune nod and started to thrust back, making White moaning more as she felt his hard thrust into her womb and how his balls were slapping against her ass. Jaune move his hand down to her ass and grab it firmly and started to grope it and go faster. As they kept on fucking White was rather surprise of Jaune´s stamina, he was holding out much longer then what someone having sex for the first time would have done. Not that she mind, this was rather fun, she thought.

They kept on going for a few more mins before White hilted onto Jaune´s cock and he came inside her womb filling it up with a good thick load of cum. White let Jaune ride out his orgasm before she got of his cock and they slumber down on top of the bed.

“I think I am going to like being a hunter here.”

“And I am going to like being your hunter android.


	30. Chapter 30

It had been a while since Weiss had gone and practice her dancing skill, the last time had been before she was holding a concert for the Atlas nobility. It was meant that she would be dancing along with others, when not singing, that got scratch just days before it started. Now that she was in Beacon she had been doing other activity’s to keep her mind occupied, but today she was having a day with no school work, no teammates that would bother her with unimportant things and their was no mission that they had been assign to. So Weiss took this chance to go to the gym, it would be empty around this time meaning that she had the whole floor that was normally for yoga and meditation, all to herself.

She got to the locker-room and unpack her bag that held her leotard along with some tights and arms warmer, as she held it up she though that it seem smaller then what she remember, but that could be from not seeing it in such a long time. She just shrug her arms and got undress before she put the leotard on herself and noticing that it was a bit tight in the lower department.

As she sat down and look behind her back, she could see how the fabric of the leotard were getting smaller around her ass and thigh legs. *Seems that I have put on some weight.* Weiss though to herself as she stared at her ass, admiring it a bit before she fix her hair into a bun.

After that she went out and put her scroll into the stereo and put on some music, while she stretch a little as to not strain her musculus too much. After that she started to dance, moving lightly on her feet, spinning and jumping in a repeating but different order. As she move her legs behind her back she could fee how the fabric were rubbing against her pussy, sending shocks of pleasure through out her body as the fabric rub hard against her clit.*Fffuuucckkk* Weiss thought as she started to sweat, and it was not from the dancing.

Weiss kept going until sweats were dripping down her body, soaking the leotard up and making it cling tighter to her body. She ended her practice with a split down to the floor, her ass bouncing a jiggling a bit on impact and she lean forward stretching her top out as she rested. “Gods,,that felt good.” She said to herself as she look behind and admire her ass once more. *Fuck I look good.* She thought to herself, only just now noticing that their was someone else in the gym. At the door stood Blake, blushing a bit as she was staring at Weiss ass. Weiss would be blushing too, if she did´t see that bulge that was growing in Blake´s thighs. Instead she smiled and started too shake her ass a bit for Blake.

“Like what you see?”

Blake only gulp and nodded, adding more blush to her face.

“Then come and get it.”

image  
Blake did not need to hear more as she sprinted over to Weiss and got on top of her, pining her. Their was the sound of fabric being teared apart as Blake´s cock got free from its prison inside Blake´s thighs and were now between Weiss´s wonderful ass cheeks. Blake grab those ass cheeks and push them together around her cock and gave herself an assjob, letting a good amount of precum leak out of her cock and onto Weiss ass and lower leotard.

Both women were moaning from this, Weiss´s juice dripping through and out from her leotard as Blake kept on going. Then Blake did something that Weiss did not expect. Blake grabbed Weiss left leg and pulled it upwards towards her head, this sudden change of position made Weiss moan a little as she felt a cold air on her wet pussy. But she gave a much louder moan as Blake ram her cock into Weiss ass, tearing through the fabric as if were paper. The cat faunus then started to hammer into Weiss ass hard and fast like she was a savage animal, Weiss felt as the air was knock out of her one that cock were in her and started to hammer her ass good. She moan and drool as tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

Blake were grunting as she kept her savage fucking up, sweat starting to run down her forehead. But she never stop, she just kept going harder and faster as she was trying to break Weiss. While Blake still fuck Weiss she took a firm wrap around the heir´s throat and lifted her up and move her over to a table and then bend her over it and continue fucking her their.

“FFFFFUUUUCCCKKK,,,,,HARDER BLAKE.” Weiss manage to get out, and Blake responded with doing just that. Blake really started to fuck Weiss´s ass like a jackhammer, earning more screams of pleasure from Weiss. Blake were moaning too as she loved the feeling of Weiss ass. She look down at those pale wet soft mountains of flesh and could´t help but to slap them hard. She let go of Weiss throat and just sank her hands into those thick thighs or ass cheeks as she kept on going. Weiss´s eyes went cross-side as she could feel herself getting close to cumming and how her brain was melting from the sheer pleasure.

Blake was getting close to cumming as well, and thus decided to climb up on the table and finish both of them off with a brutal pounding of Weiss ass. Weiss gave a last scream of pleasure as both of them came. Blake pumping a massive load into Weiss ass, while Weiss squirted all over Blake´s thighs and pelvis. Blake slumber onto Weiss body panting, tired from her savage fucking. While Weiss were passing out from her mind being to fuck.


End file.
